Book 4 Star Trek: Predator Sad Day for Konoha's
by UFDF Naruto
Summary: It has now been 3 years since the war started, Naruto and his friends are doing good, However they recieve a distress call from the Lexington, Hinata's ship, when they arrive, all they found was floating debris, how will the gang take this horrible news ?
1. Friend in trouble

And here is the new chatper of this story :)

* * *

**Book 4 - ****Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's **- Chapter 1, Friend in trouble

* * *

It has been 3 years since the war started, and there was no end in site, the Federation was holding very well, but the Cardassian and Breen ships seemed to have an endless supply of ships dragging the war on and on

The USS Lexington was on boarder patrol, she was a Achilles class, Hinata had been serving on her for 2 years, she had made many friends and gain the respect of her Captain, She was now a LT JG and Chief of Operations

She was in her room composing letters, she had sent one to Neji and to most of the other Konoha's except Naruto, she was doing his now, all Konoha Officers kept in touch

Hinata: computer begin Recording, Hi Naruto, how are you doing? I heard you got Promoted again and made Chief of the Hazard team

Even thought she wasn't in his presence, she couldn't help but blush and play with her fingers, her voice was soft

Hinata: I am hoping to be promoted soon, I have been working extra hard....I....Have been thinking a lot about.....

She was getting even more nervous and blushing, she stopped talking and looked down at the floor

All of a sudden the ship went to Red alert, the captains voice telling the crew to get to battle stations

Hinata: Oh no I have to go, computer stop recording....send to USS Freedom for LT Uzumaki Naruto

Computer: Message Sent

She ran out of her quarters and made it onto the bridge, she took over Ops

Hinata: What's going on

Lena: (Captain) Unknown ship just warped into the system, all we know is that its of the alien design

Hinata began scanning it

Hinata: Its....Huge

Shawn: (XO) Its twice the size of a Galaxy class....

Lena: Open Fire !

The Lexington fired its impressive armada of weapons, Q2 Torpedoes, and its Type XIIA Phasers

Mike: (Tactical) Direct hits, there shields took minor damage....There firing back

The alien ship fired multiple torpedoes, disruptors and phasers, hitting the ship and sending explosions on the bridge

Mike: Shields down to 14% , minor damage to Secondary systems

Lena: This ship is too powerful for us to take on alone, Helm get us out of here

Eric: (Helm) You don't have to tell me twice

He tapped a few buttons on the console, but just as the warp engines were powering up, the ship fired a tractor beam

Eric: Warpfield has collapsed

Lena: Can we get free?

Hinata: if we reverse the polarity of our shields to the precise frequency of the tractor beam we might just be able to break free

Lena: DO IT

Hinata: Already on it Captain

Hinata was working hard on trying to decrypt the beams frequency

Eric: There opening some kind of doors..... And pulling us right into it!

Mike: 10 seconds until they pull us in

Lena: Full reverse

Eric: Aye

Mike: That gave us an extra 10 seconds 17 left...16, 15 14 13 12 11 10

Lena: Anytime now Hinata

Mike: 9 8 7

Hinata: GOT IT reversing polarity of the shields

The ship brook free

Lena: Great job Hinata !! Helm

Eric: already on it....Course set speed 9.5

The ship enters Warp

Hinata: Captain there in pursuit.....And gaining !!

Lena: Engineering, I need EVERYTHING YOU HAVE

Vicky: (Chief Engineer) I can give you Warp 9.91 but that's it Captain

Lena: I will take it

Eric: we are now at 9.8

The ship began to shake violently

Eric: 9.9...9.91

Hinata: There still gaining, 10 seconds until there in weapons range

Lena: My god.....A ship that size, how can it be so fast, Send out a distress signal...

Hinata sent out a general distress call to Starfleet, but she also sent a message to the USS Freedom and to DS9

Mike: There in weapons range. There firing !

The Lexington took multiple hits and dropped out of warp

Mike: Aft shields are down, warp engines offline impulse offline main power offline, weapons offline, that was precise targeting....

Hinata: They are re-engaged there tractor beam.....

Lena: All hands....Prepare to repel intruders....If they want this ship ,there not going to get it without a fight....

The Lexington was entering the ship, the doors began to close as they were pulled in

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the Freedom was on a medical supply mission to Rigal 2

Tucker: We are a war ship doing a medical run...We should be on the front lines

Kira: Well Regal 2 really needs these supplies sir

Naruto walked on to the bridge, the LT Pips on his collar, he was now CO of the Hazard Team, he took the Ops station, he would fill in for the Chief of Ops whenever he wasn't around , Sasuke also a LT and now Chief of Security and Tactical, only a few weeks ago he was CO of the Hazard team with Naruto as his XO

Athrun: Entering Orbit

Sasuke: Hey Naruto, just got a message from Hinata today

Naruto: I haven't checked my messages yet

Tucker: Alright, lets get this over with

Naruto: Beaming down medical supplies, were getting a message from the planet

Tucker: On screen

Sam: -= (Rigal 2 Admin) Thank you for your help Freedom, without these supplies the epidemic we had been having could have gone out of hand =-

Tucker: It was our pleasure

Sam: -= Perhaps I could interest you into joining me and my council for dinner tonight? =-

Tucker: Well you see....

Kira: "whispering" Sir...declining mite insult them...I recommend you just go down, its only dinner...

Tucker: "Sights" of course Administrator...

Sam: -= Perfect, I will have my staff make us a delightful dinner =-

Naruto: Getting a distress call......Its.....the Lexington !! Its under attack by a huge ship

Tucker: .....Oh I am so sorry Administrator but duty calls, Freedom out

Naruto: Uh sir, the Lexington is 2 days away from our location, the USS Trinity with the 3erd Fleet is already on its way and will be there in 10 minutes

Tucker: Anything to get out of here.....Helm set a course Max speed

Athrun: Aye aye at Warp 9.9 it will take us 37 hours

Kira: You know captain, you won't always be able to dodge these dinners, sooner or latter you will have to go to one

He said with a grin

Tucker: Yeah, yeah….Engage

The Freedom was at full warp towards the last known coordinates of the Lexington, Naruto was eating some Ramen in the Mess, he was reviewing his list of HT Members trying to consider someone to take his old job as XO

Sasuke: Hey , mind if I join you?

Naruto: Not at all, go right ahead

Sasuke: What are you doing?

Naruto: Trying to pick out my XO

Sasuke: Want my opinion?

Naruto: Sure

Sasuke: Emma is one I would pick, she is always calm and can keep a cool head

Naruto: That is true but I don't think she is ready for a command position, but I will keep her in mind

Sasuke: Well there is always Nick

Naruto: Yeah I have been considering him, maybe I should make a test

Sasuke: Test?

Naruto: Yeah make 2 teams, give Nick command of team A and Emma team B, see who has the best command skills and leadership abilities

Sasuke: Sounds like a plan, so what do you think about this situation?

Naruto: Hurm? What situation ?

Sasuke: The Lexington.....Hinata is on that ship

Naruto: I bet there fine

Kira: Hey guys

Naruto: Commander

Sasuke: Commander

Kira: Were off duty, no need to be formal, Naruto we just received 2 messages for you, one is just a normal message, the second is a coded message, the second one came in only 10 minutes after the first

Naruto: I will watch them after diner

Kira: It might be from a secret admirer

Naruto: Nah, no one really cares that much about me

Sasuke shook his head....Even back in Konoha, Naruto had to be the only dumb headed person who couldn't see that Hinata had a HUGE crush on him.....

Kira: Well I am off duty, you 2 mind joining me on the holodeck for some pool?

Sasuke: Sure I am in

Naruto: Nah you 2 go without me I still have some things to do

Kira: alright suite yourself, lets pick up some sinthahal on our way

Sasuke: sure, oh btw don't think you can beat me today, I have been practicing

They kept on talking as they walked away, Naruto got up and headed for his Quarters, he finally had his own quarters, ever since he and Sasuke were now part of the Senior Staff, he walked in and sat down at his desk, on his screen he had "New Message(s)", flashing

Naruto: Computer, play first message

Hinata: -= Hi Naruto, how are you doing? I heard you got Promoted again and made Chief of the Hazard team "blushing" =-

Naruto: Heh it looks like there having trouble with there climate control, she's all red

Naruto: -= I am hoping to be promoted soon, I have been working extra hard....I.... Have been thinking a lot about....."playing with her fingers and looked at the floor" =-

Lena: -= All hands Red Alert, Battle stations !! =-

Hinata: -= Oh no I have to go =-

END TRANSMISION  
(Lexington Logo)

Naruto: .....She sent this right before the fight ?! I hope there alright, Computer play second Message

Computer: This message has been Encrypted, please Enter your Starfleet ID

Naruto: Who is this from....Computer ID SH24924

Computer: ID Confirmed, Decrypting.....

Hinata: Naruto !!...The ship has been overpowered, we are in danger we have been disabled and are being pulled inside Naruto P*e*se s*ve u*

Computer: TRANSMISION LOST  
(Lexington Logo)

Naruto: .....HINATA

Naruto Tapped his comm. badge

Naruto: Naruto to Bridge

Tucker: Tucker here

Naruto: Sir the Lexington is in huge trouble, its worst then we thought

Tucker: Explain yourself

Naruto: I just got an encrypted message from Hinata, she was there Chief of Operations, she said that the ship has been disabled and that they were being pulled in something I don't know anymore, the message was damaged

Tucker: Naruto, I am sorry to have to tell you this......But the fleet arrived at the site.....All they found was debris of the Lexington, I am sorry.....

Naruto: ......No.....That cant be..........

* * *

End chapter 1

* * *

I would like to wish everyone a Merry Chrismas/Holidays and a happy new year :)


	2. Section 31 to the rescue

* * *

**Book 4 - ****Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's **- Chapter 2, Section 31 to the rescue

* * *

Neji had been transferred to the USS Titan and was now a LT and CO of the Hazard team, the Titan was stationed at DS9 and was among the ships sent to rescue the Lexington

Riker: Are you sure?

Gary: (ops) Yes sir...it's the Lexington, or what's left of her

Neji was standing in the middle of the bridge looking at the screen, debris floating around

Neji: That can't be...

Troi: I'm sorry Neji this must be hard for you

Neji: IT ISN'T TRUE I know she is still alive

Troi: There are no life pods and I cant sense anything out there

Neji: In her message to me, she said they were being pulled into a ship

Riker: Something must have happened, maybe they set the self destruct

Neji: NO I'm not going to accept this, the Federation must keep searching for them, they are part of Starfleet and we cant let them down

Riker looked at Troi, Neji walked off of the bridge to his quarters

Neji: I must talk to Janeway, she will help me, I know she will

He entered his quarters and sent a message to Janeway, he waited a few minutes

Computer: Incoming Transmission

Neji: Patch it in

Janeway: Neji, I'm sorry to hear about the Lexington

Neji: Admiral, I know there still alive, we have to keep searching

Janeway: The debris from the Lexington shows us that there gone, I think they must of put up a fight rather then let them take them peacefully

Neji: And I'm telling you that Hinata is alive I know it, I can FEEL it...She isn't dead

Janeway: Neji I know this is hard for you, I recommend you have a talk with your councillor, she is the best in Starfleet

Neji: I don't need a talk with commander Troi, look if you don't keep searching then I WILL

Janeway: Neji were in the middle of a war, I cant permit you to just wander around

Neji: Then consider this to be.......My Resignation from Starfleet

Janeway: NEJI!!

Neji: Titan out! , if Starfleet won't help, then I will do it without them

A few hours latter, some of the Konoha's were in a conference

Neji: Everyone, thank you for taking the time from your duties

Sakura: (From Voyager) -= Neji, I think all of us would of come even if we were in the middle of a battle =-

Naruto: (From Freedom): -= Yeah, and I don't think she's gone !! The Freedom is a few hours away from the area

Neji: I know she is still alive

Ino: (From the Legend) -= .....I had a fight with my Captain, it got dirty....I'm going to resign from Starfleet, I am going to join you guys, my captain wouldn't even let me come see it for myself =-

Naruto: -= No Ino, Neji already quit =-

Ino: -= But they wont allow me to leave to search for her =-

Naruto: -= Take a leave of absence, Ino, trust me.....I have friends that can help us =-

Sakura: -= Friends? =-

Naruto: -= I already spoke to them, Neji once the freedom arrives I want you to join us, and Ino we will pick you up as soon as you get your LOA cleared =-

Ino and Neji both nodded and were curious

the screens went blank as the conference was over

Kira: are you sure Naruto?

Naruto: Its the only way to find the truth.....Starfleet won't help

Kira: But section 31 is still a branch of Starfleet

Naruto: But it does its own investigations doesn't it?

Kira: Yes

Naruto: Then that's all I need to know

Kira: Alright...I spoke with my old commanding officer in Section 31, you and sasuke have been commissioned and are now part of Section 31, you are in Intel now

Naruto: GREAT !!

Kira: I am going with you guys, I'm taking an LOA

Naruto: But the freedom needs its XO

Kira: Don't worry about the freedom, I am more worried about getting you guys back here safe

Naruto: Thanks Kira....

Naruto and Sasuke stepped onto the Bridge in there new "BLACK" Shirt uniforms

Tucker: So you guys are sure you want to do this?

Naruto: Yeah, its something we feel we have to do, if anything it might help us find closure, we just have to be sure

Kira came from behind, to Tuckers and Athruns surprise, he also was in his black shirt uniform

Athrun and Tucker: Kira?!

Kira: I'm taking an LOA from Starfleet and I have been reinstated into Section 31, also temporary

Tucker: May I see you in my ready room?

Kira nodded and fallowed Tucker to his ready room

Tucker: What's going on?

Kira: Naruto and Sasuke need my help

Tucker: You know as well as I do that the Lexington is gone, there just are having a hard time accepting it

Kira: And that might be true, or maybe there is something else going on, Starfleet wont do anything because its to busy fighting this war, there isn't even an investigation of the POSSIBILITY, this is where section 31 comes in

Tucker: Alright I will get right to the point, last time I allowed my first officer go on an Intel mission, he never came back !

Kira smiled

Kira: So that's what's going on, your afraid that the same fate will happen to me

Tucker: In a very short period of time, you have become a fine addition to the crew, the crew trusts you, and quite frankly, there are very few people I trust, you have become one of them

Kira: Don't worry, I'm not going to let myself get killed so easily, plus if what everyone thinks is right, then we won't find anything and we will be back before you know it, I'm also going to make sure that these kids get back safely

Tucker and Kira shook hands

Kira: Oh yea.....uh by order of Section 31 and with authorisation from Starfleet command.... we are taking the Alpha Flyer

Tucker: .....But we just got it !!! I mean we had the one from Tom but we had to give it back, and we just got our own.....

Kira: ....Sorry sir its the best shuttle for our needs

Tucker: Alright , take it just bring it, and yourselves back in one piece

Kira: Will do captain

Kira walked out of the ready room

Athrun: Kira...

Kira: yeah?

Athrun: Do you want me to come? I am sure that I could convince Section 31 to re-instate me as well

Kira: .....No Athrun, not this time, we cant leave the freedom without its senior staff, 3 of us are already leaving, don't worry, we will be back soon keep the ship safe for us

Athrun: Aye, you just make sure you come back

Both friends shook hands and Kira joined Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke: Neji is waiting for us in the flyer, and Ino's ship just dropped out of warp, she should join us shortly

Kira nodded and they stepped into the turbolift and made there way to the shuttlebay, Neji was prepping the Flyer for departure, he was dressed in his normal clothes

Naruto: Hey Neji

Neji: Hey guys, I cant thank you enough for helping me like this

Sasuke: Hinata is a fellow Konoha, we will do everything in our power to bring her back

Naruto: That is the Konoha way !

Sasuke: Oh Neji, this is commander Kira Yamato, he is the first officer of the Freedom, and its thanks to him that we were able to get into Section 31 and barrow the flyer

Kira: Nice to meet you, trust me, if she is out there, we will find her, but you must also be prepared for the possibility that she is gone

Neji: I know...I just have to be sure

Ino walked in, she had her backpack with her and she was also in her normal clothes

Ino: Hey guys

Naruto: Ino!

Neji: Thanks for joining us Ino, i know this cost you allot

Ino: Hey so got demoted....If we find Hinata it will be worth it

Naruto: You got demoted?

Ino: Yeah, my captain said I needed to grow up and accept her lost, so I kind of gave him a piece of my mind

Sasuke: Ouch

Kira: Well then, are we ready to go?

Sasuke: Yeah

Tucker's voice filled the intercom

Tucker: The fleet has left the area, we are going to be heading towards SB 432 we are going to be there for quite some time as we have been made part of Orb's Defence Fleet for now since they lost some ships in its last defence

Kira: Understood we are ready for Launch

Tucker: Good luck, and if your friend is alive, bring her back

Naruto began to press some buttons

Sasuke: This is flyer requesting permission to Launch

Tucker: Permission granted

Naruto: Firing thrusters

Sasuke: We are clearing the shuttlebay doors

Naruto: Firing impulse engines

Kira: Alright Freedom, we are clear, see you soon

Tucker: Aye, freedom out

With that the freedom warped away towards ORB

* * *

End chapter 2

* * *


	3. Entering Cardassian Space

* * *

**Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 3, Entering Cardassian Space**

* * *

The Flyer had been left behind to continue the investigation, he was getting into position to begin scanning the floating debris

Kira: Lets begin scanning the debris field

Neji: Scanning , the debris field is consistent with what we would expect from the Lexington's mass

Sasuke: Can we confirm it is from the Lexington?

Kira: That's what we need to find out

Naruto: Why wouldn't it be from the Lexington?

Kira: To throw us off....Hurm.....

Ino: Look at this, I think this part has the Lexington's registry number on it

Kira: Interesting

Neji: You find that interesting ?!!!

Kira: Oh no , I am finding it interesting that the hull fragments haven't all aged the same, here the piece from the Lexington, and here is a random piece from the debris......

Sasuke: the Lexington looks like its only 5 years old.....and the other one looks like 8 years old

Kira: this is something that we wouldn't have been able to figure out without a thorough scan, these guys are smart VERY smart, they used parts from other ships, they even made sure they were all of the same class....from my scans there are 3 ships in this field, and the Lexington has only 2 pieces of hull fragments

Neji: Then that means

Kira: Yeah....you guys might have been right

Naruto: Then lets tell Starfleet!!

Kira: Its not enough proof for them, not right now.....Maybe in times of peace they would have done a more thorough investigation, but during times of war all they can do is think about the war, I don't blame them, its there job, that's why Section 31 still exist, to fill in

Neji: So now we know there still alive

Kira: No... We just know this debris isn't the Lexington, for all we know they took the ship and killed the crew

Naruto: .....Or worst.....

All 4 looked at Naruto

Naruto: Speaking as someone who has been taken prisoner by these aliens...I wouldn't want to wish anyone the same fate, we have to find them, especially Hinata.....

Neji: Why Hinata?

Naruto: There after Konoha people

Neji: We have to find her now!!

Kira: I am trying to scan the area for any warp trails, but the alien ships seem to almost leave no trails what so ever

Naruto: If they leave no trails then how can we find them?

Kira: I said ALMOST...And I think I just found what I'm looking for, but you guys aren't going to like it, its going strait into Cardassian space

Naruto: I don't care if it was heading for towards the Delta Quadrant, Hinata being dead is one thing.....Being tortured....Having experiments conducted on her....Feeling pain...its an entirely other thing

Neji looked at Naruto with a new found respect and admiration

Neji: The same goes for me

Sasuke: I never expected this mission to be an easy one

Ino: I got a demotion for this, so I will be dammed if I don't see this to the end

Kira: Then I guess its settled , I barrowed the newest Romulan cloak for the flyer, however the Cardassian's have gotten from the aliens rather good cloaking scanner, its now impossible for Romulan or Klingon strike forces to make surprise attacks like in the past, however, a small shuttle like the flyer might have a shot at passing sensors as long as we don't get to close

Naruto: Alright, tell me the course to set

Kira: Heading 021.5

Naruto: Course set and speed set

Kira: Engaging cloak, Naruto take us to warp when ready

Naruto: Engaging warp engines

The nacelles extended outwards from the hull just before the ship vanished, the only thing you heard was a ship jumping to warp

The flyer had been flying towards Cardassian space for the past 3 hours

Naruto: We are about to leave Federation space

Kira From here on out we cant afford any mistakes, Sasuke you watch the sensors for ANYTHING, if an asteroid such as moves oddly I want to know about it, Naruto don't leave the helm for a second

Neji: what about me an Ino?

Kira: You 2 get some rest, when Naruto and Sasuke are tired you will take there post

Sasuke: And you?

Kira: I can go a few days without sleep don't worry about me

Sasuke: Like hell, you need to rest as well

Kira: I will be fine

Naruto: We don't need a tired out Commander, I'm sorry but I'm with Sasuke

Kira: ....Let me guess , if I don't rest one of you is going to knock me out?

Naruto: The though had crossed my mind

Ino: He would do it too

Kira: Fine you win I will go rest a bit with Neji and Ino, but if you 2 detect anything I want you to wake me, understood?

Sasuke: Aye sir

6 hours latter the flyer was still at high warp fallowing the trail

Sasuke: The trail is getting stronger

Naruto: That must mean were getting closer, hang on Hinata

Sasuke: Wait a minute...I think long range sensors are detecting something, Naruto change course to 053.9

Naruto: Course set

Sasuke: Transferring my data to your console, what's our ETA?

Naruto: At our current speed 3 hours, I could raise our speed...And be there in 42 minutes

Sasuke: No Kira said any faster and we risk getting detected

Naruto: But we have to reach Hinata as soon as we can....We just have too, if they found out she's from Konoha then she could be in pain or dying

Kira: But if were detected and caught, not only will we not be able to save her, but we would be giving them 4 new Konoha test subjects and 1 genetically enhance human.....

Sasuke: Commander....

Kira: Report

Sasuke: We think we detected the ship on long range sensors, at our current speed it will take 3 hours to reach

Kira: Alright, go rest up, Neji and Ino are on there way, I will wake you in 3 hours, now go

Sasuke: Aye

Naruto: Aye sir

Neji took Sasuke's spot and Ino Naruto's, Neji notice something as soon as he set eyes on the sensors

Neji: Sir, there is a ship trailing us

Kira: What ?

Neji: There trying to mask there signature

Sasuke: Impossible

Kira: Are you still here? I said to go get some rest

Neji: Don't worry Sasuke, I am sure they just happen to pick up our trail, its nothing you missed

Kira: Exactly so get some rest, Ino are there any nebulas in the area?

Ino: No sir

Kira: Well I came prepared for something like this

Sasuke and Naruto left the cockpit

Sasuke: How could I have missed it

Naruto: Look, were both tired, let them deal with it

Back in the cockpit

Kira: Neji prepare the probe that I put in the torpedo launcher, configure it to match our warp signature, Ino prepare to drop out of warp

Neji: Sir?

Kira: I adapted a Romulan cloak to the probe, it has a warp engine, this is a type of probe used by Section 31 ships, if they catch up to it then they will think that the federation sent the probe to spy on them and with luck, they will ignore us but our timing has to be perfect

Neji: Aye sir

Kira: Ino, as soon as I give Neji the order to fire, you have to drop us out of warp, if you miss it....You might give away our plan

Ino: Got it

Kira: ....Ready....FIRE

Neji: Fired the probe, one second latter the flyer dropped out of warp

Kira: Now shut down everything except for life support and the cloak, go into GRAY Mode

Neji: Aye sir

All the lights dimmed down, the consoles went black, the flyer was powering down and drifting

Kira: ....Now....We wait and pray

* * *

End Chapter 3

* * *

Well with new years just around the corner, i figured i would do one final update for the year 2008 :) , happy new years everyone


	4. New Objective

* * *

**Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 4, New Objective**

* * *

Now they had to wait in the silence of space, they talked about random stuff, and Kira got himself and the rest of the team some hot cocoa

Ino: Where did you get this? I though everything was powered down

Kira: After being in Section 31, I learn to plan ahead, I cant live with out this stuff so I always have a thermos full of it, and it has its own power source to keep it warm

A few more hours pass

Neji: Its been 5 hours....

Kira: Alright power up the sensors only

Neji: Aye, powering sensors....Commander, the probe, its still transmitting!!

Kira: They didn't find it?

Neji: No, it turns out they were just on the same course as we were, they passed the probe 3 hours ago, also the probe is within sensor range of our destination

Kira: Great, lets see it

Ino: .....Look at the size of that ship

Neji: Its 4 times the size of the Titan.....

Kira: My god......this ship is almost as big as a Borg Sphere if not bigger, Neji power up the ship, Ino resume course and speed

The shuttle went from dead to alive, the engines began to hum again and the nacelles were bright blue, they extended and the flyer went to warp

Ino: ETA , 2 hours 53 minutes

Kira: Good, I'm going to go replicate some hot cocoa to replace what I used in my thermos, anyone want something?

Neji: I'm a bit hungry

Ino: Come to think of it so am I, we didn't eat when we woke up and we haven't eaten for the past 5 hours

Kira: Alright so what do you guys want?

Neij: Lets keep it simple, Ramen

Ino: Same

Kira went into the second room of the Flyer, here was a small kitchen with a table, the room to the right was the Sonic Shower and the Toilet, while the room in the back went to the Bunks, the room to the left went to the armoury and transporter room, a small medical bay with only one bed, and there was a trap door that took you to the lower part of the flyer where the torpedoes were stored

Kira: Hurm I wonder if i should wake those 2 up, technically we haven't moved since they went to bed, and I told them i would wake them once we reach our destination....I will let them sleep, they will need there rest

He typed a few buttons on the replicators, 3 hot steamy bowls of Ramen appears, he put them on the table, he then ordered the computer to fill his thermos with hot cocoa, he then walked back into the cockpit with the bowls of ramen on a tray and gave them to Neji and Ino, he then sat down at his station to eat his bowl

Ino: What are we going to do once we reach this ship?

Kira: Me , Sasuke and Naruto are going to infiltrate the ship and try and find out as much information as we can

Neji: WAIT I want to be part of this mission

Kira: Sorry Neji.....This is a Section 31 operation, and we need someone to stay in the flyer

Neji: But...

Kira: Trust me, if Hinata is in there, we will get her out

Ino: Neji, trust the commander, Naruto and Sasuke do....And that's all I need to know

Neji: .....I guess your right Ino, sorry sir its just when it comes to Hinata, I'm a bit overprotective

Kira: I noticed that.....

Neji: She is the future head of the Hyuga clan, she is part of the Head Family, and it is my duty to protect her

Kira: I see, don't worry

Naruto: That's right, don't worry because I will bring her back Neji

All 3 of them looked at the rear of the cockpit, Naruto was standing there in his PJ's and his night Hat, Neji and Kira thought he looked very unimpressive and Ino cracked a smile trying not to laugh

Naruto: .....Sorry I woke up for a glass of water and overheard you guys

Kira: Go back to bed, I will wake you in 2 hours, we have a thought mission and I need you 2 to be rested.....And for god sakes next time put your uniform on...

It was too much, Ino had to brake out laughing

Ino: I'm sorry its the hat.......Its way too funny.....What is that a dog ?.....

She keeps laughing

Naruto: .....Ha ha ha.....Fine I'm going back to bed

The flyer had dropped out of warp and had engaged its impulse engines

Ino: We will be within transporting range in 10 minutes at impulse

Kira: Good, we cant warp in any closer without being detected, I will go wake Sasuke and Naruto up

Kira walked into the second room only to find that Naruto and Sasuke were already up and in uniform, they were getting something to eat

Naruto: Hey, we got up a little early, so we decided it would best if we ate before the mission, you know since working on an empty stomach is not good

Kira: I see, well good, we will be in transporter range in 10 minutes, I want you guys to hurry up , we don't know how long the ship is going to stay in this system

Sasuke: Don't worry.....Naruto can eat Ramen like a vacuum cleaner.....

Naruto: ......Shut up.....What's with you people today, first you laugh at my night hat....Now at how much I love Ramen....

Kira: Seriously....what was that hat? Ino thinks its a dog

Sasuke: I think its a walrus

Kira: My bet is on a bear

Naruto: .....LEAVE THE HAT ALONE

Kira: Alright just eat up, I will get our equipment ready

Kira walked into the room on the left, he began to prepare the equipment, a hand phaser, tricorder and emergency ration packs, Naruto and Sasuke walked in a few minutes latter

Naruto: ...Where are the Riffles?

Kira: No riffles, this is an Intel mission

Sasuke: So no Hazard Team Armour either I guess

Kira: That's right, the less we have the better, we need speed and agility

Naruto: Then why the ration packs?

Kira: You never know how long your going to be on the field when your an Intel officer, you have to plan ahead, for example, if this ship starts to move while we are on it and we are separated from the flyer, then at least we have some supplies

Naruto: We could always steal some of there food

Kira: 2 problems, 1: They might notice it and start looking for how it went missing, 2: We have no idea what these aliens eat.....Or if they eat at all

Sasuke: Alright, lets do this

Kira: Ino, are within range?

Ino: Aye sir, I just shut down the impulse engines

Kira: Once we are on, I want radio silence, don't message us unless its an emergency, Neji I want you to keep a lock on us at all times, if they begin to go to warp, I want you to beam us out, understood?

Neji and Ino: Aye sir

Naruto and Sasuke shove the phaser in the NEW leg pouch, and the tricorder on there belt they put there emergency rations in the other leg pouch

Kira: Alright you 2, once we are there, you have to fallow my orders TOO THE LETTER, no shooting unless I say so, even if there is an alien coming right for you, DON'T SHOOT UNLESS I SAY SO

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded

Kira: Then lets get going

They got onto the padds

Kira: Neji your in charge while were gone

Neji: Aye...And good luck

Kira: Thanks, Energise

With the transporter shimmer, there bodies vanish from the Flyer and appear on the Alien Ship

Sasuke: We have to watch out for there AI

Kira: AI ?

Sasuke: Last time we were on one of these ships, we tried to crack there security, only to be led around in circles by the AI

Kira: Don't worry, I'm an EXPERT at computers, Utopia CO asked me to test his security system for some Yuna computer thing the other day, I cracked it no problem, and that was Starfleets finest computer, so I was told

With that said he opened a computer console on one of the walls, he attached a device to it

Kira: hurm......Not bad this ship does have an AI, but it hasn't noticed me yet, this isn't as advanced as the one at Utopia, this is a piece of cake, accessing data files, searching for recent battles records.....USS Lexington, here is the captains Log about the battle, translating it to our language

Alien Capt: Captains log, krogs date 592 and 43 monicles and 392 monasit, after hearing from the Grand Council about a possible being known to us now as Konoha's posted on the USS Lexington, we were dispatched to capture it, there ship was no match for ours, however they showed unexpected cunning, they disabled our tractor beam for a short time allowing them to try and get away, but we disabled there ship and captured it quite easily, there crew did not surrender however, they fought back for as long as they could, but our numbers were greater, after 29 hours we had taken over there ship, there captain refused to tell me which one was the Konoha, so I killed random crew members until the Konoha stepped up on her own, once confirmed, we killed the entire crew of the Lexington and are using them for food storage, the Lexington itself is to be dissected for technological value, there transporter technology is of special value to us, the Cardassian and Breen refuse to share it until we give more of our technology, but if we can brake the secrets from this ship then we wont need them anymore, as for the Konoha, she is going to be of real value to our medical scientist, last time we had our hands on one of those brats was when we attacked that Starbase of there's, we let him slip threw our fingers, but not this time, End Log

Kira: ......They killed the Entire crew?.....

Sasuke: There trying to steal our technology ?.....

Naruto: We have to save Hinata !! You heard him, there doctors are going to start doing horrible things to her, I won't let that happen

Sasuke: I agree

Kira: I didn't know they did not have transporter technology, this adds to our mission......and it explains why they didn't just beam the crew off the ship

Sasuke: How does this add to the mission?

Kira: This isn't just a rescue mission anymore.....We have to destroy the Lexington and all the data they have on our technology....Our only problem is once we do one, they will be on the alert...If we rescue Hinata first, then there security will be on the look out for us, same if we destroy the Lexington

Naruto: We need to get to Hinata first !! Her life is on the line there is no telling what there doing to her right now!!

Sasuke: Or....We could do both at the same time, you said your an expert at computers right?

Kira: Yeah

Sasuke: Then you can hack the Lexington's main computer core and tell is to self destruct, once we got Hinata that is

Kira: That's a good plan

Naruto: Then lets get going !!!

Kira: Right.....There holding Hinata in the main medical ward, its 43 decks above us, we can use the access tubes, using there lifts is to risky....I hope you boys are in shape

Naruto: I would climb 100 decks if I had too, LET'S GO !!

With that said they started there LONG climb

* * *

End Chatper 4

* * *

Well theres a nice new and long chapter for the new year :) I hope you all had a nice holiday season, so lets have some fun in 2009 :D


	5. Rescue and Escape

* * *

**Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 5, Rescue and Escape**

* * *

It had took them about 54 minutes to climb the decks, Kira and Sasuke were tired and wanted to stop to rest a bit before they kept going

Kira: Lets stop here before we go any further

Sasuke: Agreed

Naruto: Lets go !! We need to find Hinata

Kira: .....Where does he find this endless stamina? We just climbed 43 decks...And he still has the energy to jump around

Sasuke: ....He has been like that since we were kids, he has always been hyperactive and full of energy.....

Naruto: Come on come on come on!!

Kira: Calm down, and sit down

Naruto: Pfff old people tire so easily

Kira: .....I'm only 23

Sasuke and Naruto look at each other

Naruto: But....That makes you the same age as us! How is that possible, your already a Commander

Kira: To tell you the truth...I know more about you 2 then you know.....You 2 weren't the only ones from Red Squad, but now isn't the time to talk about it

Naruto: ......You cant just tell us something like that and expect us to not want to know the rest !!!

Sasuke: I can't believe it....But I agree with Naruto

Kira: Latter, let's get back to the mission, resting is over

Kira slowly open the doors and peeked in

Kira: 4 guards....

Naruto: Let's take them out

Kira: And alert the entire deck? Who will alert the ship? No, we must think of an other way of getting in

Naruto: The longer we wait, the more they do to Hinata, I'm sorry but I cant let them have there way with her

Naruto pushed Kira out of the way, he ran for the guards and did his Shadow Clone jutsu, he made 3 clones of himself and took the aliens on hand to hand combat, he knocks them out with speed and stealth

Kira and Sasuke walked in from behind, Kira was not very happy at Naruto's actions, and he made sure Naruto knew about it

Kira: IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I SWEAR IM REPLACING YOU WITH NEJI UNDERSTOOD LIEUTENANT

Sasuke: You Idiot, you could have screwed up our entire rescue mission

Naruto: ...I'm sorry its just that I know we have to get to her now, the longer we wait, the more pain she endures, I know because I've been there, and I almost died !!

Kira: Let's just keep going, if we encounter any more guards, you will fallow my orders, understood?

Naruto: .........Yes sir, sorry sir

Kira: ......Incidentally......Good job, you didn't seem to have alerted the rest of the deck, let me connect to the computer and see where there holding her

He jacks into the wall again with his device

Kira: Hurm, the computer is trying to do security sweeps of all decks, it has a suspicion something isn't right, but for now its just guessing, Hinata is being held in the forward section of the deck, there are very few guards, much less then I expected

Sasuke: That's a good thing then

Kira: Maybe, but the lack of guards normally means a good security system.....One that I'm trying to locate and take down as we speak, but this AI is really getting on my nerves.....Security codes cracked, they have HEAVY surveillance in Hinata's location, I'm going to take the security offline and put it into a loop, making it think its still online and that nothing is wrong

Naruto: Great, does that mean we can go all out?

Kira shook his head and sighed

Kira: .....Fine but only on my command, logging off the computer

They ran down the corridor to the door where Hinata was being held, Kira stopped right in front of the door, he gave them a hand signal to get ready, Kira then tapped the button on the wall to open the door, Naruto and Sasuke ran in, they fired there phaser and hid behind some sort of bio bed trying to keep there attention focused on themselves, all of a sudden an other door opened on the other side of the room, Kira came running in and got the aliens from behind

Kira: Hold your fire guys, we got them

Naruto looked around for Hinata, he saw her laying down on a bed , restrained, her uniform ripped, she had tubes going into her body, he ran towards her

Naruto: Hinata, don't worry we are here now....

He looked at her immobile body, there were no expressions on her face, it looked like she was sleeping peacefully

Naruto: Hinata, wake up, its me Naruto, we are here to save you

Hinata wasn't responding or moving, Naruto began ripping the pipes from her body while Kira started to make some scans

Sasuke: How is she?

Kira: I don't know, we have to get her back to the flyer, you 2 take care of her, I'm going to hack into the there computer again, I need to delete any federation technology they might have gathered, then I'm going to set the self destruct to not only the Lexington.....But to this entire ship

Sasuke: Can you do that??

Kira: With my computer hacking skills, I can do anything, why do you think I was recruited by Section 31 as soon as I graduated?......

Kira got to work on his plan while Naruto was taking out the last tubes from Hinata's body, he wiped her face with a cloth, while Sasuke continued to scan Hinata since Kira was busy with planning there escape

Sasuke: My god.....I think I know what they were doing

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: They were extracting her Chakara so they could study it and find a way to neutralize it, and from my scans, she has many unknown toxins in her body as well

Naruto: We need to get her back to the flyer

Sasuke: Kira?

Kira: Cracking there Command Codes......GOT THEM, I cracked both the Lexington and this ships command codes, I'm activating the Lexington Self Destruct to go off in 10 seconds, and this one to go off in 20

Naruto: Then lets get the hell out of here

Kira: Kira to Flyer

Neji: Flyer

Kira: 4 to beam up

Neji: Then you found her?

The ship shook violently as the Lexington self destructs, the ships internal alarms were going crazy, the AI was making multiple announcements

Kira: Neji NOW.....

Neji: There shields just went up

Kira plugged his device back into the computer, in rage he starts to erased the AI

Sasuke: Our 20 seconds are almost up….

Neji: There shields are down, Energising

As they beam off, the ship explodes right behind them, Ino takes the Flyer into Warp to avoid the shockwave, she sets course back to Federation space, Neji leaves his station and runs to the transporter room, Naruto runs out carrying Hinata in his arms, he takes her to the small Medical Bay they have in the back room, it only had 1 bio bed and basic medical equipment, he lays her on the bed

Neji: What have they done to her?

Naruto: They were extracting her chakara, and god only knows what else

Kira: Sasuke, you take Neji's station, tell Ino to set course for 229.3 SB 432 Naruto you assist me, Neji...you just stay with her

Sasuke left the room to join Ino and inform her of the events, Neji sat down by Hinata and held her hand, Kira started to Scan with his medical tricorder

Kira: Naruto get me my bag

Naruto ran towards Kira's bunk and got his back pack

Kira: Hand me the vial that's inside the front pouch and insert it into a hypospray

Naruto did as he was told and handed the hypospray to Kira

Naruto: What is this stuff?

Kira: I spoke to your old Doctor before we left, Voyager's Doctor and asked him to send me the information I needed to make the same antidote he gave you when you were captured

Naruto: Is it the same thing?

Kira: Not exactly, but a lot of the same compounds are in her blood, and the antidote will take care of those compounds, with any luck, her body can take care of the rest

Neji: And if it cant?

Kira: Then I start looking for other ways of curing her, or at least keep her alive until we reach SB 432, they have an advanced medical center there, and there the closest base, and Orb just happens to also be there, Orb is very advanced in Medical technology, it rivals our own

Naruto: Don't worry Hinata, your going to be alright.......I swear

* * *

End Chapter 5

* * *


	6. Voyager feels like home

* * *

**Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 6, Voyager feels like home**

* * *

The Flyer was almost out of Cardassian space

Kira: I have stabilized her condition, but we will need to get her to Voyager

Naruto: But who knows where they are

Kira: At SB 432

Neji: How do you know?

Kira: I asked them to wait for us there, I told them I may need the Doctors Expertise in Konoha biology, plus Sakura is now a nurse and doctor in training she would also be able to help

Naruto: ......Is there anything you don't plan for?

Kira: ......Yeah, your emotions

Neji looked at Naruto then Kira

Naruto: I....I am sorry

Neji: What are you 2 talking about?

Kira: During the mission, Naruto disobeyed my orders for stealth and he took on 4 enemy guards on his own, he was lucky to not trip off any alarms

Neji: You put the mission and Hinata's Life in danger?!?

Naruto: ......I'm sorry I was only thinking about getting to Hinata as soon as we could, every second we spend tip toeing around meant they were doing things to her..

Kira: I understand, but letting your emotions take over isn't the answer, if your ever going to be a Captain one day, your going to have to learn how to deal with your emotions

Neji: And if you ever want to be the Hokage the same thing applies

Naruto sighted Sasuke called over the comm.

Sasuke: We are now entering Federation Space, and nearing SB 432

Kira: Hail Voyager and route the transmission here

Sasuke: Aye sir.....I'm getting a response

Chakotay: -= This is Voyager =-

Kira: My name is Commander Kira Yamato of Section 31 , I am also the first Officer of the USS Freedom

Chakotay: -= I see =-

Kira: I had Admiral Janeway send you here for a reason, I believe you know about the Lexington

Chakotay: -= I happen to have 2 crew members from Konoha, so I know very well about the Lexington =-

Kira: Well I just happen to have 5 Konoha's with me...Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Ino....and Hinata

Chakotay eyes widen

Chakotay: -= She survived? =-

Kira: Turns out Naruto and Neji were right, and like Naruto when he was captured, they did things to her, we need your doctor who has the best knowledge of Konohan physiology

Chakotay: Of course

Kira: I'm sending you our cloaking frequency I request that you meet with us, the sooner we get Hinata to you , the better

Chakotay: agreed, setting course at MAX Warp

Kira: Thank you Captain

Chakotay: Anything to save Hinata, Voyager out

Kira was now in the cockpit, Naruto and Neji had not left Hinata's side

Ino: Voyager has dropped out of warp at 001.12

Kira: Drop us out of warp, Sasuke drop the cloak, inform Voyager that we are going to beam Hinata straight to sickbay and that we are coming in for a landing

Sasuke: Aye message sent

Kira: Energise

Sasuke: Transport complete

Kira: Ino land the flyer in there shuttle bay

The flyer landed into Voyager's shuttle bay, Naruto and the others came out of the Flyer, even thought they were worried about Hinata, any chance to be back on Voyager felt like home, this is where they had trained for the academy and spent there first months in space

Naruto: Come on , lets get to sickbay

Kira: Take your time, let the doctor do his thing, we will only get in the way at this point

Naruto: I don't care if I have to sit and wait outside the doors, I'm going !!

Kira sighed and nodded, Neji fallowed Naruto's lead

Kira: What about you 2?

Sasuke: Hinata is safe there is nothing much more we can do...

Ino: Yeah, all we can do is wait, whether its here.....Or at sickbay

Sasuke: Right now I just think we should allow Naruto and Neji to have there space

Ino: Lets go to the messhall... I could use something to drink

Sasuke: Yeah, what about you commander?

Kira: Me? I have to study this.....

He showed his tricorder to Sasuke

Sasuke: What is that!?

Kira: Yeah while I was setting up the self destruct I downloaded the entire memory core of there ship, Starfleet Intel is going to be very pleased

Sasuke: Well you can study it with us.....Over a hot steaming cup of Hot Cocoa

Kira Smiled

Kira: Your starting to know me too well....Alright lets go get us some cocoa

Meanwhile back in sickbay

Doctor: Get me 12 cc's of the second veil

Sakura: Aye

She handed him the veil and he poured it into an other veil

Doctor: Now 21 milligrams of the red veil

Sakura: Here you go Doctor

He did the same, he then closed the veil and put it in a mixer, he then shoved it into a hypospray and quickly administered it to Hinata, he took his tricorder and scanned her continuously

Sakura: Doctor?

Doctor: I think she is safe, her life wasn't in any danger, thanks to the medicine she got from that other person, but her chakara system was damaged, without the repairs I just did to it, she could have lost the use of chakara

Sakura: He called himself Kira Yamato I think

Doctor: Yes well, had it not been for him, she would have serious brain damage right now, although this isn't the same thing that almost killed Naruto, it was very similar

Sakura: So she is going to be alright?

Doctor: Yes, she will be fine

Sakura was happy, she went to the other side of the office where they had told Naruto and Neji to wait

Sakura: She's going to be alright

Neji: That is great news

Sakura: Where is Naruto? I though they said he was with you

Neji: When we got here he said that I should be the one to be with Hinata since she is family, I told him to join me but he turned around

Sakura: That's unlike him....I wanted to see him, I missed him after all this time its been a few years since I have seen him

Neji: Oh??

Sakura: Don't get any ideas....I missed Sasuke too, we were originally a team after all

Neji smiled

Sakura: You can go see her now, but she wont be conscious for a few more hours

Neji: That's alright

He walked towards her biobed and sat down with her, Sakura asked to see the doctor

Doctor: What is it ?

Sakura: Permission to leave sickbay

Doctor: What's wrong?

Sakura: Well its, I haven't seen Naruto in such a long time...And Sasuke too

The doctor smiled, he had come to know Sakura very well during her time on the ship, he could remember when he first met her and how she was obsessed with Sasuke, but now he noticed that her heart rate, and she even blushed sometimes when Naruto is mentioned

Doctor: I understand, we are done here, go and see your friends

Sakura smiled and thanked him, she walked out of sickbay and stopped for a second

Sakura: Computer, Locate Naruto

Computer: Naruto is on Deck 1

Sakura walked into a turbolift and asked it to take her to the bridge, the doors open and she looked around, Naruto wasn't there Tom was chatting with Harry at Ops

Tom: Hey Sakura

Sakura: Hey Commander, have you seen Naruto?

Tom: Yeah, the captain gave him permission to use the observation lounge

Sakura: Sir may I join him?

Chakotay: Of course Sakura, I think he could use some company

Sakura smiled and walked down the ramp towards the doors, they slid open, Naruto was looking out at the stars, lost in his thoughts, he had not heard the doors open, Sakura ran and hugged him from behind

Sakura: Naruto !!

Naruto surprised almost thought he was under attack, he was a split second from elbowing Sakura in the head but then he realise it was Sakura

Naruto: Sakura?!?

Sakura: I've missed you guys so much

Naruto didn't quite know what to do, Sakura had never hugged him before, rather the other way around, she would hit him for no reason or if he said something negative about Sasuke, she let go of him and let him turn around

Naruto: Sakura....Is Hinata?

Sakura: Yes, she will make a full recovery

Naruto: I am happy, I was afraid that we were to late.....

Sakura: She will be back on her feet in a few days

Naruto: Do the rest know about this?

Sakura: Other then Neji and you, no, lets go tell them together

Kira: -= Kira to Naruto......=-

Naruto: Yes Commander?

Kira: -= Meet us in the messhall....I have something urgent you have to know.....=-

* * *

End chapter 6

* * *


	7. Konoha in danger

Here is a long one, i hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

**Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 7, Konoha in danger**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked into the mess hall, Kiba had also joined them. Kiba was now a LT JG and a very talented Engineer, Torres would often tease Vorik to watch out because Kiba could steal his job as assistant chief, Vorik would just raise an eyebrow

Sakura: Sasuke!!

She just smiled at him and he returned it

Naruto surprised couldn't hold back

Naruto: You ran and hugged me from behind but you only gave him a smile? That must mean you like me BETTER!!

He said with a smile and grin, Sakura stomps on his foot and punched Naruto in the stomach it didn't surprise anyone, other then Kira who was in shock

Kira: You do know ......You just hit a superior officer....who also happens to be in a special ops division known as Section 31.....That is a court martial offence lieutenant

Sakura looked at Naruto's rank collar and realized.....he was right, she was only a LT JG and he a full LT

Kiba: Its just a reflex, I'm sure she didn't mean to hit a superior officer, and I'm sure Naruto is going to forgive her right Naruto?

Naruto was riving in pain on the ground

Kiba: I will take that as a yes

Sasuke: Anyway this isn't the time to be playing around, you said you had something of important to tell us commander?

Naruto was painfully trying to get up, Sakura out of remorse helped him onto a chair and kept telling him how sorry she was

Kira: That's right, we just uncovered information that affects all of you, and all of Konoha

Kiba: What's going on?

Kira: The aliens call themselves the Kost and they plan to attack Konoha in 10 days from now, they got from Naruto what they needed and have been planning this since, they were using Hinata for other experiments....Like how to extract chakara and use it as a power source or something

Sakura: There going to invade Konoha ?! We must stop them!!

Kira: The hard part is...Konoha is not a member of the federation

Ino: But we cant just let them invade it, think about how strong the aliens could get from it

Kira: I will inform Section 31 of this information, my commander is a good man, he will make the council vote in favour of protecting Konoha

Sasuke: I hope so....Konoha is our home, we have to protect it

Kira: I'm going to contact my commander right away, I suggest you find a way to contact your own leader

Sasuke: Aye, we will inform the Hokage right away

Kira left the room Sakura helped Naruto get up

Sasuke: Are you still hurting ?.....Jese did you get weaker or something?

Naruto: .....No...Sakura got stronger.....

Sakura: I have been putting in a lot of.....Training with Kiba

Kiba: Yeah, she really has changed guys, trust me

Sakura smiled at the remark.

They reached Sakura's quarters and entered, Sakura had a standard size quarters, since she wasn't part of the senior staff she didn't get anything special, she sat Naruto down on a chair and got her computer up

Sakura: I'm sending a message to the Hokage, I hope he is in his office.....

Hokage: -= Sakura!! =-

His face filled the screen, he couldn't help but smile at the young girl

Sakura: Hokage Sama, I have bad, no horrific news

His smile vanished

Hokage: Did something happen to Naruto?.....

Sasuke: No Hokage Sama, our planet is in danger, its about to be attacked by a very powerful alien race who call themselves the Kost

The 4th Hokage's face became pale, he had expected one of them to had died, but nothing like this, it was indeed horrific news

Hokage: How long?

Sakura: We think it will be about 10 days, we are trying to convince the federation to protect Konoha.....If Konoha would be a member they wouldn't even need convincing

Sasuke: Hokage Sama, its been almost 6 years now, haven't you and the other Kages decided to let the entire population in on the truth ?

Hokage: Myself and the Kazekage of the Sand agree it is time we do, but the Mizukage of the Mist and Tsuchikage of rock don't think its time yet, and the cloud's Raikage just doesn't know what to do

Naruto joins them still limping from the attack

Naruto: Hokage Sama, you must inform the other Kages of this news, tell them that Konoha needs to unite, and tell the truth to its people, only when we are a united people can we stand against these aliens, and join the Federation

Hokage: I will do everything that is within my power to convince them to see things our way, I must leave at once

Naruto: Good luck Hokage Sama

at the same time as this conversation was going on Kira in an other room was talking to the Commander in Chief of Section 31

Kira: Sir this is serious, there planning an all out assault on Konoha

Darius: In any other time I would vouch for protecting them but this is war, our ships are committed to the battle and there not members, hell most of there population don't even know that there is life on other planets

Kira: But there trying to change that, and you know as well as I do that Konoha is rich with resources, AND we have multiple new colonies in that space, that entire sector is a gold mine for resources, giving them a front line base will give them access to attacking all our new colonies

Darius: Hurm.....That is true.....Alright, I trust you and if you say that Konoha is going to be under attack, I will tell the council to assemble a fleet to help repel the invasion

Kira: Thank you sir.....I will be rejoining the Freedom

Darius: I'm going to send the 5th fleet right away, and more will be on the way

Kira: You should also send Voyager the Kingston, the York the Century and the Nova sir

Darius: Why those specific ships?

Kira: They all happen to have Konoha crew members.....And you bet they will want to be in this fight

Darius: Very well, I will make the recommendations to Starfleet anything else Commander?

Kira: No sir that is all

Darius: Good work commander.....Darius out

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke Ino and Kira returned to the Freedom, Sakura and Kiba remained on Voyager, Hinata was also moved to the Freedom since her condition was no longer serious

All 5 of them walked onto the bridge

Tucker: Welcome back guys, I was so happy to learn that your friend was alive, and that further more you were able to save her

Kira: They had a strong feeling she was still alive, and they were right

Tucker: Well now we just got word that your own planet is going to be under attack

Naruto: That's right, and we have to stop them

Tucker: Man your stations

Kira: Uh sir we are still in Section 31

Tucker: Commander, if you look into the ships database you will find that the first officer of this ship is Commander Kira Yamato, Chief Tactical LT Sasuke and HT CO/Ops Officer LT Naruto, I could care less that your shirts are black, red ,white or pink, now shut the hell up and man your stations

Naruto: There are pink shirts?

Sasuke: ......Idiot

Ino: What about me and Neji?

Tucker: Ino, I heard that your a top notch pilot, I know your on LOA

Ino: Since the reason for going on LOA is now gone, I will return to duty sir

Tucker: Very LT, you may man the helm when Athrun isn't, he is on a brake right now so its all yours. Now Mr Neji....the Admiral gave me authorization to re instate your commission should you ever want it back

Neji: Until Konoha is Safe, I rather not rejoin, once Konoha is no longer in danger, then I will come back

Tucker: Very well until that time you may take a seat in the Guest chair

Everyone manned there stations

Kira: Set course for Konoha, Warp 9.9, inform Voyager

Naruto: Voyager is responding and is telling us to take the lead

Ino: Course and speed set ETA 21 hours

Tucker: Engage

the Freedom and Voyager Enter Warp towards Konoha. since it would be 21 hours before they would arrive Neji and Naruto were in the mess drinking some Cappuccino

Naruto: Why did you not rejoin when the captain offered?

Neji: I will rejoin, but until Konoha is safe, I don't want to be bound by my Federation Oath

Naruto: What do you mean?

Neji: I don't plan to stop killing them until every single one of them......Is dead, I don't care if they surrender, as long as there on Konoha I will kill every single one of them, there going to pay for what they did to Hinata

Naruto: But Neji

Neji banged his fist on the Table

Neji: Who didn't want to even look for Hinata? Who turned there backs on us, and now who isn't willing to protect Konoha?!

Naruto: But this is war.... The Federation has over 160 members to protect

Neji: Exactly! This is WAR, and who is the reason for the War? Sure we can say the Breen and Cardassians, but fact is, they wouldn't have declared war with out the help of these damned Kost's

Naruto: That may be true, but we don't need to commit genocide

Neji: THERE TRYING TO KILL US ALL, THERE TRYING TO COMMIT GENOSIDE ON US !! They want Konoha....Do you think they wont kill every single person on it?

Naruto: So what? An eye for an eye? You want to lower yourself to there level, you want us to be just like them? Neji, I always respected you and looked up to you, but if this is what you really think, then I may have to rethink my opinion of you

Naruto got up and walked away, leaving Neji, he bumped into Sasuke and Kira on his way out

Kira: Hey Naruto want to join me and Sasuke for some pool ?

Naruto: Not in the mood...

He kept on walking

Sasuke: The idiot is to afraid of losing

Naruto: DON'T SCREW WITH ME....Not now Sasuke, I am really not in the mood

He kept on walking until he reached the turbo lift

Kira: I wonder what's wrong?

Sasuke: Yeah, he normally insults me back

Naruto walked to Sickbay to visit Hinata

Naruto: How is she?

Rick: (Freedom CMO) She is fine, do you wish to talk to her?

Naruto: Can I?

Rick: Yes, as long as its very short

Naruto: I promise not to keep her awake long

The doctor led Naruto to Hinata, she was resting peacefully

Rick: I haven't had a chance to wake her yet, so I don't know what her first reaction will be

He pressed the hypo against her neck and with a hiss Hinata slowly started to wake up, in the blink of an eye she began to scream

Hinata: I WILL NEVER SUBMIT!!!

She tried to get up but her body was still weak, Naruto ran to her and held her down

Naruto: Shhhhhhhh Hinata it's me Naruto, you're safe now....Shhhhh

Hinata: ...N....N....Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah, your safe now

Hinata: What happened, I remember my ship, my crew, captain, all killed, and then, the aliens, they did horrible things to me....But how did I get here

Naruto: We saved you

She looked at Naruto

Hinata: So… You...

Her voice became soft and shy

Hinata: Saved me?

Naruto smiled

Naruto: Not only me, Neji, Ino, Sasuke and my commander, Kira, there was nothing that was going to stop us from saving you

Hinata's face became red and she played with her fingers

Hinata: You did that for me?..

Naruto: I couldn't tolerate thinking that you might be in the same pain I was

Rick: Alright, she needs to rest

Naruto: I will be back to check up on you

All of a sudden she remembered something

Hinata: NARUTO , there planning to attack Konoha

Naruto: Yeah we know, we are on our way there right now with a fleet of ships to stop them, don't worry Hinata, as future Hokage, I will not let them harm our home, just get some rest

As he walked out she couldn't stop thinking how much she admired him and how she had to get stronger

* * *

End chapter 7

* * *


	8. The calm before the storm

* * *

**Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 8, The calm before the storm**

* * *

The Freedom and Voyager were still hours away from Konoha, Naruto was training his Hazard Team in the event he would have to lead them into combat on Konoha, he was also training his Jutsus, knowing fully well that if he was forced to land on Konoha, he would have 100% of his powers and he would unleash hell if he had too in order to save Konoha, Sasuke was prepping the ships weapons

Sasuke: Ensign, can you give me an extra 5% out of the secondary power grid?

Jake: How's that sir?

Sasuke: Good, weapons output is at 130%

Jake: But that's 5% over the safety limit, would we not overload the phaser strips?

Sasuke: These ships are powerful, and if we don't get everything we can from the weapons, the phaser strips overloading will be the least of our worries

Jake: Yes sir, I have to get back to engineering, the chief engineer wants me to recalibrate the warp coils....something about Voyager's chief engineers gloating that her warp field is more pure then ours.....

Sakura: Sasuke!! There you are

Sasuke: Hurm? Sakura?

Sakura: Hey, I received permission to come visit, since were still a few hours away, there isn't much for me to do on Voyager, Naruto is busy training his team...So I thought I would come see you

Sasuke smiled

Sasuke: Somehow I didn't think it would ever happen

Sakura: Huh?

Sasuke: I can tell that you

All of a sudden Naruto came into the room

Naruto: Sakura!! Someone told me you had come!!

Sakura: Naruto? I thought you were in training

Naruto: I was, but my team needed a rest, and then someone told me you were here

Sakura: Yeah, I wanted to see you 2 before the fight

Sasuke: Have you calmed down Naruto?

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: I figured you wanted to get rid of some of your anger by taking it out on the Hazard Team...And call it training....

Naruto: ....Oh yeah... Well now that Sakura is here of course I'm happy again

Sakura: What happened?

Sasuke: That's a good question I had been wondering myself

Naruto: ....Nothing, its just I got into an argument with Neji

Sakura: About what?

Naruto: I rather not talk about it

Sakura: Alright, you guys want to eat some Ramen?

Sasuke: No I've already eaten with Kira, you 2 go on ahead I have to prep defensive systems some more, I'm going to try and boost the shield power

Sakura: Alright

Naruto: Ohhh its just the 2 of us, does that mean that this is a date?..........

A few minutes latter in the Mess, Naruto's face had a red hand print on it

Sakura: How about once we finish eating you give me a tour of the ship? I've never been on a Justice Class

Naruto was rubbing his face

Naruto: Alright.....As long as you don't hurt me anymore

Sakura giggles a bit, after they had eaten, Naruto began showing Sakura around the ship, he bumped into one of his Hazard Team Members.

Chris: A Lieutenant...Who is this?

Naruto: This is Sakura, she is posted on Voyager

Chris: "Thee" Sakura?

Sakura: Huh?

Chris: The one you keep saying is your girlf..

Naruto slams his hand against the young officer's month

Naruto: SHHHHHH no…

Sakura had an evil sadistic look in her face, you could almost see the fire in her eyes

Sakura: Oh.....Naruto......What have you been telling these nice people?

Naruto: .....Please I beg you, don't hurt me.....

The young officer was in awe, he had never seen his commanding officer in such a fearful state

A few moments latter on the bridge, Kira was in command, the turbo lift doors open, Naruto's other cheek was now red and he had a black eye

Naruto: And this is the Bridge

Kira: ....My god.....what happened to you?

Naruto: ....

Kira: .....Never mind I don't think I want to know

Sakura: So where is your post?

Naruto: Well when I'm not training my Team, I man the Operations console

He shows her his console

Kira: What's our ETA?

Athrun: 8 hours Sir

Naruto tapped the officers shoulder informing him that he was taking over Ops

Naruto: The 5th fleet will arrive at Konoha before us, there ETA is 1 hour and 20 minutes

Sakura: Do we know how many ships there going to bring ?

Kira: No, however I'm still getting info from there computer

Naruto: I am receiving a message from the USS Legend

Kira: What is it?

Naruto: It's a call for Ino

Kira: Where is Ino?

Naruto: Internal sensors have her in the mess halll

Kira: Bridge to Ino

Ino: -= Yes sir? =-

Kira: We have a message from the Legend for you.

In the mess Ino was eating lunch

Ino: Patch it threw here

Kira: -= Understood =-

She got up and walked over to the nearest wall console she tapped the buttons

Noah: -= Ino =-

Ino: Commander?

Noah: -= I am happy to be able to talk to you, I have some good news =-

Ino: What kind?

Noah: -= Captain Carl Michel's has been court-martialed =-

Ino somehow felt happy to hear this news, but didn't understand why it was "good" news to anyone other then herself

Ino: Why? what happened

Noah: -= I had seen him treat the crew like dirt since the day I came to the ship, including myself, what he had done to you was the last straw =-

Ino: I don't understand

Noah: -= After the way he treated you, I tried to talk to him in private, he threaten to replace me, so I filed a complaint, and at his court-martial, every single crew member stood up against him =-

Ino: I see, but why are you telling me all this?

Noah: -= Because I'm acting Captain now, and I'm taking the ship to Konoha to help defend it, after the battle I'm going to officially take command, and I want my navigator back.....If you want to come back that is… =-

Ino's face suddenly changed, she was so happy

Ino: YES !! I would love to return sir.

Noah: -= great, I can't wait to have you back at your post, Legend out =-

The Freedom and Voyager were moments from Konoha, the 5th fleet had already begun making defences, they had the authorisation from the major governments of Konoha "The Kages" to construct orbital defences, the Kingston was already in orbit. Shikamaru had decided to visit his Village.

Hokage: Shikamaru, welcome home, how is space?

Shika: most of the things up there are troublesome, but I enjoy it, how are the negotiations with the other Kages proceeding?

Hokage: Very well, this impending attack has shown them that now more then ever we need to unite as a planet and let go of the old ways, the Kazekage is currently in Konoha, he has his escort with him.....

Temari: Shikamaru!!

Shika: .....How troublesome

Temari: Now is that the way to greet me ? I am the Kazekage's Escort and sister after all

Shikamaru shook his head

All of a sudden Tenten showed up

Tenten: Shikamaru!!

Shika: Tenten?

Tenten: The York just arrived, I have been given permission to beam down

Shikamaru couldn't help but notice her 1 pip

Shika: Ensign?

Tenten looked a bit disappointed and looked at the ground

Tenten: Well the York is very small, she is the same size as a Nova, so trying to advance in rank is hard

Shika: I bet it can be troublesome

Tenten: But look at you, your just 1 grade above me

Temari: This is all very interesting , but why are you both still in your uniforms ?.....Sure I know all about this since I'm the Kazekage's escort, but don't you think the other people in the village are going to wonder why your dressed like this?....

Shikamaru sighed

Shika: I have grown out of my old clothes and they don't fit me anymore..... And going shopping for new ones is so troublesome

Tenten: Will you get over yourself, everything is troublesome to you, come on, I will go do some shopping with you, oh, oh I cant wait to see the new fashions Konoha has

Temari: There is this shop that your village has that I wish the sand village would get, each time I come here I just must go see there new stock

Tenten: Oh I'm so happy lets go !!

Shika: ......Women......."sigh"

Temari grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and dragged him along

Temari: Stop being a baby and come on!

Meanwhile, the Freedom and Voyager had just warped in

Athrun: Dropping out of warp, the fleet seems to be getting ready for the attack

Tucker: Good, Sasuke, Naruto do you 2 wish to go down?

Naruto: It would be nice to see Konoha before the battle

Sasuke: Yeah....

All of a sudden Naruto's console started to blip

Naruto: Incoming ships..... And there not ours

Tucker: Red Alert, all decks battle stations!

Sasuke: Whoever they are, there are over 60 of them

Naruto: They just dropped out of warp

Tucker: On screen!

The screen changed to show them the incoming fleet

Naruto: .....There all of Kost design

Tucker: .....So it begins, all hands, prepare for battle, Kira to the bridge

Kira was in his officer, he was trying to get more information from the computer

Kira: .....My god is it possible?.....

* * *

End Chapter 8

* * *


	9. Desperation

* * *

**Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 9, Desperation**

* * *

Tucker: What's our fleet's status?

Naruto: 93 ships sir

Sasuke: The first line is engaging

Kira ran onto the bridge

Kira: Sorry I'm late

Tucker: Take your station commander

The first line of defence engaged the enemy fleet, the Kots ship fired a weapon, and all of a sudden the ships started to shut down, the other Kots ships began destroying the lifeless ships

Naruto: .....13 ships were just destroyed

Sasuke: There using there weapon, Starfleet still hasn't found a counter for it yet, until now we had very little fights with these ships....And when we did, there was only 1 in a fleet of Cardassian and Breen ships

Kira: Sasuke, activate the shields......

Sasuke: ....I don't know if they will work, we never tested them

Kira: We don't have much of a choice, send the specs to the rest of the fleet.....

Tucker: What the hell are you 2 talking about

Kira: I have been working with Sasuke on a shield modulation.....With any luck it will counter the weapon

Sasuke: Shield modulations in place.....And I have sent the information to the rest of the fleet

Kira: I suggest we test the shields....

Tucker: if they don't work we will be destroyed

Naruto: I rather die then let them take Konoha!!

Sasuke: I have to agree

Tucker: Well I'm not from Konoha but I wont let it fall, Athrun, take us into the second line of defence and prepare to engage

Sasuke: Engaging.....There firing

A Kots ship fired its weapon on the Freedom, the shields held

Sasuke: .....All systems still online....Shields are undamaged....

Tucker: KIRA!! You're a genius!!

Kira: Well Sasuke helped too

Sasuke: Not really I just brought you hot cocoa and offered support and ideas

Naruto: How about we return fire?.....

Tucker: Fire all weapons, and inform the fleet that the shield modulations work

Naruto: Sir, there fleet, its.....Coming in full force

Kira: I guess they didn't like our new defence

Naruto: Message from the Fleet Captain, all ships are to fall back??

Sasuke: What the hell?

Tucker: Hail the command ship

Naruto: Aye...Hailing...

Hank: This is the USS Firestar we don't have time for chit chat what do you want

Tucker: Why are we falling back?

Hank: I just received word that the orbital defences are now online, we will use there fire power as back up

Naruto: BUT YOUR ALSO GIVING THEM ACCESS TO KONOHA!! They could land troupes

Hank: Its a risk I'm willing to take

Sasuke: Your risking OUR Planet's safety

Hank: I don't have time for this Firestar out

Naruto: THAT BASTARD!! If we fall back they can get threw our defences and land some ships

Sasuke: Then we have to make sure no ships get threw

Tucker: Fall back with the fleet, and put a note in the log....I am against this move by the Fleet Captain

Naruto: Happily Noted sir

The fleet fell back to the defence platforms, they came online, the shield modulations had been uploaded to there defence grid, they started to give fire support to the fleet, the Freedom was in the front lines, trying to make sure no ship would get threw

Naruto: There is to many of them, 1 ship just got behind our defences, its lunching shuttles....

Sasuke: Firing aft weapons

Multiple quantum torpedoes hit the Kots ship and destroyed a few shuttles, but some were able to escape

Naruto: Damn it, I'm sending the Hokage a signal

The Freedom fired again its aft weapons, this time causing massive damage to the ship, the orbital defence platforms finish the job

Kira: Status?

Naruto: We lost 26 ships and the enemy 7

Tucker: 67 against 53 , but we lost 4 times the ships....if this keeps up were going to lose this battle....

Kira: Don't worry sir....We will find a way to win

Naruto: Damn right

Shikamaru was "FORCED" to try on some clothing

Tenten: Oh doesn't he look cute in this?

Temari: Turn around I want to see your back

Shika: .....This is so....

before he could say his trademark catchphrase he heard thunderous explosions

Temari: What was that? Sounded like thunder, but it's sunny out

Shikamaru and Tenten looked at each other, they knew exactly what sounds those were

Shika: Could it have begun?

Tenten taped her comm badge that she had hidden in her pocket

Tenten: Tenten to York...Come in York

But she got no response

Tenten: I don't like this

Then they started to hear explosions in the village, they ran outside and saw shuttles landing, people were running and screaming, some of the village Ninjas tried to attack the shuttles but were killed by the weapons

Tenten: This isn't good, has the fleet lost already?!

Shika: ...This is about to get troublesome

They both grabbed there phasers from there bags and were getting ready to defend the village

Meanwhile in space

Naruto: More and more shuttles were getting threw

Tucker: Athrun cover the Tristar , she is losing her shields

Athrun: Moving to cover

Kira: There is a hole in our defence that they are using to pass ships threw

Naruto: If we remobilize the fleet in alpha formation we can eliminate that hole

Tucker: But it will make the line thinner

Naruto: We have no choice

Sasuke: We lost the USS Minator and the USS Jury's hull is collapsing

Naruto: We have 24 ships left they have 31, and our defence platforms have been destroyed

Tucker: Damn it

The ship shook as it took hits

Sasuke: Shields down to 21% minor damage to secondary systems, Naruto see if you can bypass the damage, I need them to keep the shields going

Naruto: Trying to bypass damaged systems.....Secondary systems temporarily back online

Sasuke: Sir the Firestar

The screen changed to the Firestar, its hull was collapsing......And suddenly, it exploded

Tucker: The command ship....

Naruto: Good riddance.....

Kira: NARUTO...That's 1 ship less for defence, and many good people dead, even if the CO was a total jackass

Naruto: .....Sorry sir.

The ship shook again this time a few explosions came off the bridge

Sasuke: Shields down to 9%, hull fracture on deck 2, port nacelle damaged

Naruto: We have reports coming in of minor injuries

Tucker: Have the Niminds move to our flank, we must protect the perimeter

Naruto: I'm getting a hail from the USS Botavia

Jake: -= Freedom, this is futile, we must retreat, we cant win this, they are destroying us 1 by 1 =-

Tucker: We must hold....If we lose this system they will be able to attack our largest resource systems

Naruto: And they will kill everyone on Konoha !!

Jake: -= Who cares about this 1 planet, our command ship has been destroyed, we can re-establish defences and reclaim this space latter =-

Naruto looked like he had just snapped, his eye twitched and he looked the Botavia Captain strait in the eye

Naruto: Is that how you treat friends? Who cares? Just because we are not part of the federation yet?....or would you also do this to a member planet? if you want to turn tail and run then do it ! But it will be without this ship!!

Tucker:.....Uh although that is my call Naruto.....You are right, I have orders to protect this planet and that's what I'm going to do

Jake: -= Fine but I'm taking whatever ships that want to fallow me out of here =-

Tucker: THATS TREASON!!

Jake: -= No that's not wanting to die =-

The ship shook again

Sasuke: Shields have failed!

Tucker: You leave now and you will be court-martialled, and everyone who fallows you as well, you will be going AWOL in the middle of a war!!

Jake: -= But we will be alive.....Sorry =-

Naruto: Then run you coward.....We don't need people like you

All of a sudden multiple weapon fire hits the Freedom causing massive explosions sending everyone crashing down, a few fires were raging on the bridge

Jake: -= .....I'm sorry Botavia is getting the hell out of here...... =-

Naruto: A fleet of 129 ships is warping in.....

Jake: -= Huh? =-

Naruto: Its lead by the USS Enterprise, the Titan and the Defiant

Tucker got up from the floor and sat back in his seat

Tucker: You can take your sorry ass self out of here if you want, we no longer need you, however, expect to see me at your court-martial, FREEDOM OUT

The screen went blank

Naruto: What the......The enemy there ships are just charging at us

Kira: They must have seen our new fleet coming in, they know they cant win

Sasuke: Why not just retreat?

Kira: Because I found out in my research , these guys are from an other galaxy, these are the only ships in our galaxy, most planets cannot support there life, but this one can, if they lose here they may never get an other chance

Naruto: But if they land on the planet we can just retake it easy

Kira: There desperate, this is there last chance and if they can terra-form the planet with there technology, they might stand a chance at keeping us off the planet

Naruto: I wont let them take Konoha, Hazard team gear up....We are going down on to planet.....Sasuke , stop as many of these bastards from coming down as you can......I will take care of things on the planet

Sasuke: Alright.......Good luck Naruto

Naruto nodded and he ran into the turbo lift

* * *

End Chapter 9

* * *


	10. The invasion of Konoha

* * *

**Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 10, The invasion of Konoha**

* * *

Naruto was fully geared up, he had his hand phaser in his leg pocket and his phaser rifle in his hand

As Naruto told the chief to energise, the ship was hit by weapons fire, the console sparks and so did the transporter pads, but it was to late to stop the transport

Naruto was laying on the ground, half knocked out, the beam sent him crashing into a tree, he counted himself lucky, he could of beamed INSIDE the tree and be dead, he looked around for his team but couldn't see them, he pressed his comm badge and asked for his team to report in, no one answered, he looked around to figure out where he was, he recognized it as the forest just outside the village, he began to run towards the village, he saw smoke coming from the direction

Naruto: Oh no....I must hurry, I just hope my team is alright

He ran for a few minutes, he reached the city walls, he found dead bodies all over, the battle was raging on inside the village, Naruto happen to see one of his team members

Naruto: Dave!!

Dave: LT, what happened

Naruto: I think something hit the ship before we beamed down, report

Dave: I found myself all alone here sir, I have been fighting off the Kots as best I could

Naruto: Alright fallow my lead

They ran in blasting all the Kots they could, but there were too many, they began to overwhelmed them

Dave: We are going to die!

Naruto: I won't let them kill me!!

All of a sudden they all stopped.....

Shika: Saving you is so troublesome, why can't you be like the other Starfleet officer?

Shikamaru had the Kots in his Shadow Binding technique, Tenten Jumped into the air and threw a scroll up in the air, she opened it up and multiple weapons came flying killing most of the Kots, Temari took out her weapon of choice, a huge Fan, with it she can control the wind, she sent an attack that cut the rest of the Kots into pieces

Naruto: Shika Tenten......and Temari??

Temari: I'm here with the Kazekage

Naruto: That means.....

A group of Kots were trying to attack a very calm man, he had his arms crossed they were moving in on him, all of a sudden the sand began to move around, it wrapped them up, he put his hand out and screams out

Gaara: DESERT COFFIN

The sand suddenly solidify and the Kots are killed in an instant

Naruto: Kazekage!

Gaara: Naruto? So your back

Naruto: Where is the Hokage?

Gaara: I told him I would cover the south of the village and he would take the north, my guess is he is up north

Naruto: Thanks

Shika: Wait what are you doing?

Naruto: I have to get to the Hokage

Gaara: These things are of no challenge

Naruto: Don't underestimate them..... Right now there disorganized but if they ever regroup they will be trouble

Temari: What do you mean?

Naruto: They have a secret weapon.....One that might be deadly to chakara users......

Gaara: That would be a problem indeed, go find the Hokage I will stay here and protect this part of the village

Temari: I will stay by your side Kazekage Sama

Naruto: Shika Tenten and Dave, stay here.....I will go faster on my own

With that said Naruto jumped onto the top of a building, and he began to jump from top to top at lighting speed towards the north

Meanwhile in space, Ino had taken over Naruto's Console since Athrun had the Helm

Ino: the fleet has most of the Kots ship occupied, maybe we could send down more troupes to help

As she was saying that she heard blips from the ops console

Ino: ....Oh no

Kira: What is it

Ino: I'm reading a new fleet.......Kots, Cardassians and Breen

Tucker: I thought you said this should be all of the Kots

Kira: I guess they had more ships....In case they would fail

Athrun: And this time they brought friends...

Kira: How many?

Ino: 54 Cardassians 36 Breen and 41 Kots

Tucker: Inform Picard of the new situation and ask him for orders

Meanwhile Hinata was starting to wake up in sickbay

Hinata: What's going on?

Rick: Hinata, feeling better?

Hinata: Yeah, where is Naruto?

Rick: I believe he is down on the planet

Hinata: Planet?

Rick: We are fighting above your home world, the Kots have landed on your planet and Naruto is down there fighting them, we are fighting to make sure no more get on the planet

Hinata: I must get down to the planet

Rick: Hey wait , you just recovered from severe injuries, you cant go anywhere

Hinata: But Naruto could be in trouble

Rick: Your in no shape to help right now

Hinata sighed and sat back down, when the doctor turned around, she jumped up and knocked him out, and said in a very low shy voice

Hinata: Sorry doctor...But if Naruto gets hurt I would never forgive myself...I would be dead right now if he would not have come to save me

She ran out of the sickbay into the armoury, she put on the Hazard Team gear, being a former HT XO on the Lexington, she knew what she was doing, she ran to the transporter room, the transporter chief was surprised

Jake: Uh Ma'am?

Hinata: Ensign...Please beam me down to the planet

Jake: But Ma'am I don't have authorisation, and we are in the middle of a battle

Hinata took her rifle in her hands and pointed it to the Chief in a very soft and shy voice said

Hinata: Please don't force me to use force, I really would like to avoid any violence, I have to get down to the planet

Jake thought she really did not sound very menacing, more like a sweet young girl, but she did look serious and determine, he didn't think she would SHOOT him but he had a feeling that she would still find a way of getting down without him

Jake: Alright ma'am, get on the pad

Hinata got on the pad and asked

Hinata: Can you detect Naruto?

Jake: I cant pinpoint his location, but I do know he is in the Konoha village

Hinata: Beam me in the middle of the city, I will find him myself

That's when it hit Jake

Jake: Now I see why you want go to down there.....And I understand

She looked down at her feet she felt embarrassed and her face went red

Hinata: ....Could you just beam me down now?

Jake smiled and he tapped the console, and with the shimmering of the transporter she found herself on the planet in the middle of the battle she began her search for Naruto

Naruto was jumping from building to building all of a sudden he saw a team of ANBU, they were easy to spot with there mask's, and in the middle of the formation was a blond haired man, Naruto knew he had finally found him

Naruto jumped on the ground and joined the man in the middle, the fight was getting more intense, Naruto began to fight hand to hand with the Kots to protect the Hokage, his moves and tactics surprised not only ANBU but the Hokage himself, after a few minutes they had fought off the attack

Naruto: Hokage Sama!

Hokage: Naruto!

Naruto: I'm happy to see nothing has happened to you

Hokage: I am equally happy to see you unharmed, they seem to have stopped there attack, with any luck this could be over

Naruto: I don't think it is Hokage Sama, I think they are just getting more organised

Naruto took out his tricorder from his belt, the Hokage was intrigued by the device

Hokage: What is that?

Naruto: Its a Tricorder, I use it to scan area's, I'm detecting kots life signs all around the village, there massing

Hokage: if they want more , Konoha will give them what they want

Naruto noticed something on his tricorder, something that concerned him, he tapped his comm badge

Naruto: Naruto to Shikamaru

Shika: go ahead

Naruto: How are things?

Shika: Troublesome but we fought them off for now

Naruto: I want you to scan grid N59 with your tricorder

Shika: What is that?

Naruto: I don't know, but you are closer then I am, can you check it out?

Shika: How troublesome

Naruto: I could pull rank.....

Shikamaru: Yeah yeah, I'm on my way

Naruto Grinned as he closed his tricorder

Hokage: I see you've changed a lot Naruto, you have grown into a fine young man, and your fighting style has changed a lot as well

Naruto: You think?

Hokage: You barely used your powers

Naruto: .....

That's when it hit Naruto, he was on his home planet, Why was he holding back?!

Naruto: I'm so use to holding back on using my powers that I guess I forgot to use them

The Hokage smiled

Hokage: I was worried that sending you into space might make you weaker then staying here, but I think I was wrong, it has made you stronger

Naruto: Its made all of us stronger.....But I still cant beat Sasuke

Hokage: You mean he is as strong as you are? My this is a nice surprise, this is something I could of used in my negotiations to get the other KAGES to agree about telling our people

Naruto: Well we wont have much of a choice now

Hokage: Indeed, the other KAGES will have to tell the truth now, we cant hide an attack of this magnitude

All of a sudden an ANBU Ninja jumped down from a house, it was Itachi, an ANBU Captain

Itachi: Hokage Sama the city is safe for now, but many of the smaller countries have fallen to the invaders, and my team reports that the enemy is rounding up there forces for an even bigger assault

Hokage: This is bad news indeed

Naruto: Damn it what are they doing up there.....

* * *

End chapter 10

* * *


	11. Blue alert, Crash on Konoha

* * *

**Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 11, Blue Alert, Crash on Konoha**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile in space

Tucker: Shields?

Sasuke: Only at 25% sir I recommend we stay behind the lines to recover more

Tucker: They need us out there

The Freedom had stayed behind to recover its shields and trying to catch ships that got threw the lines to land extra troupes on Konoha

Kira: If only we had more ships, we could win this battle

Tucker: The federation can't send more ships

Ino: The USS Quincy's hull is failing

Tucker: Can you lock on their crew?

Ino: Aye sir, energizing

The Quincy's hull collapses and the ship explodes in a ball of light

Ino: I have them Sir

Tucker: Good, shields?

Sasuke: 30%

Tucker: I'm done with waiting, take us back into the battle

The Freedom began to move into the battle, phasers firing, torpedoes flying, ships exploding, fighters attacking

Tucker: Target the nearest ship

The freedom suddenly begins to shake

Sasuke: 3 Cardassian ships have locked on sir

Tucker: evasive pattern alpha 3

Ino: The Defiant just took one off our backs and the Enterprise just engaged the other

Tucker: Good, that leaves us the 1, Sasuke target there warpcore , fire a full spread of torpedo's on my command.....Athrun, set a collision course with our friend, full impulse

Athrun: Sir?

Tucker: Just do it, Sasuke stand by on the weapons

The freedom was heading full speed towards their target

Ino: 500 KM

Kira: Sir?

Ino: 400 KM

Tucker: Steady......

Ino: 300 KM

Athrun: .....Sir?

Tucker: Not yet

Ino: 200 KM

Sasuke: SIR!!!

Tucker: Just a bit more

Ino: 100 KM.....!!

Tucker: Sasuke fire all weapons, Athrun hard to port full thrusters

The Freedom was meters from the hull, they fired a full spread of torpedoes dead on the hull of the Cardassian ship, the core explodes destroying the ship

Kira: The Robichaud Maneuver......

Tucker: Before he became head of Utopia, I served under him, I happen to be on the bridge the day he invented this Maneuver.....It's very dangerous but if you have a top notch pilot, there is nothing to fear

Ino: A few Kots ships have broken pass the lines, there making a run for the planet

Tucker: Intercept course

The Freedom pursued the Kots ship

Ino: 3 of them are badly damaged

Tucker: target there reactors, fire

The Freedom fires phasers and quantum's, direct hits on all 3 causes massive damage, 2 of them blow up while the 3erd one crashes into another causing them both to blow up

Tucker: That was convenient, target the last one

Ino: Sir Breen ships behind us there firing

7 torpedoes hit the aft shields causing them to collapse, massive explosion cause some officers to fall down and consoles to explode, they fires phasers hitting the impulse engines and more torpedo impacts, the bridge crew were getting back to their feet

Tucker: Report !!

Sasuke: Voyager took the Breen off our backs

Athrun: sir....Impulse engines are offline and we are on a direct course with Konoha

Tucker: All power to forward thrusters

Kira: It won't be enough, we are caught in the gravity pull of the planet

Sasuke pressed some buttons, multiple weapon fire hit the last Kots ship destroying it

Tucker: Damn it

Kira: All hands....Condition blue, I repeat Condition blue, prepare for a forced crash landing....

The red lights were replaced with Blue lights, the crew were scrambling to their stations preparing for casualties

Tucker: what are the chances we can land this thing?

Kira: Without impulse to help slow our decent, chances of us landing undamaged are very low

Tucker: I will settle for landing in one piece without killing us all

The Freedom was now entering the atmosphere and picking up speed, the nose of the hull was flashing red with the extreme heat

Kira: Transfer ANY AND ALL Power into thrusters fire them now

Ino: Aye all power to thrusters

Athrun: Firing all thrusters, its slowing our decent somewhat......But I don't know if it will be enough

The Freedom had exited the atmosphere and was now flying threw clear blue skies

Kira: Deploy landing struts

Ino: Aye sir deploying landing struts

Sasuke: At our speed, will that even do anything?

Kira: Its creating extra drag meaning its helping to slow us down, it's not much but we need everything we can use to slow down

Sasuke: Athrun try to land near the Konoha Village

Atrhun: No can do Sasuke, sorry.....I am too busy trying to slow down to control where we are going to land

Kira: At this point I don't care where we land as long as it's not in a village....

The Freedom was nearing the ground, its speed as still too extreme for landing

Kira: Prepare to fire emergency landing thrusters

Tucker: All hands, brace for impact

Kira: Engages the thrusters

4 large thrusters began to fire under the Freedom helping to slow down the ship

Athrun: this is it......

The Freedom crashed onto the planet, the landing struts dragging onto the ground, they almost break from the pressure but they remain intact, the crew is thrown onto the ground, explosions fires and bulkheads falling become common, Tucker gets back up from the ground and into his chair, he clutches to the arm rest ,the ship drags for a few KM's before it finally comes to a stop sending everyone crashing forward

**at the same time as the freedom was falling onto the planet**

Harry: Captain we got the Breen's off their backs

Tom: But it looks like there engines are offline

Harry: They are going to crash on the planet

Chakotay: Tom get us close enough to tractor them

The ship shakes, reminding them that the Breen didn't like there interference

Tuvok: that might prove most difficult, the Breen are blocking our path

Harry: They are entering the atmosphere now, there isn't much we can do at this point....

Chakotay: Damn it

Naruto was talking with the Hokage, he then got a comm. from Shikamaru

Shika: Naruto, I was able to get to the device without being spotted, using my techniques I was able to get close and find out about it

Naruto: And?

Shika: The machine is designed to drain us of our chakara, it's not fully operational at the moment but when it is, it will suck the chakara right out of us, I think this is the result of their experiments on both you and Hinata, this machine is troublesome

Naruto: if they use that, they could kill us all without even fighting, Shikamaru can you.....

Shika: I anticipated your troublesome request and planted bombs that should be going off..... Now

As he said that, huge ball of fire erupted behind him, killing any KOTS who happened to be around it

Naruto: Good job Shikamaru

Shika: Uh I think that I may have pissed them off....There all starting to march towards the village

Naruto: Return Shikamaru, go back to help the Kazekage

Shika: Yeah, yeah I know I'm already on my way

Naruto jumped on top of a house to get a better view, he could see the dust created by the advancing forces, he couldn't believe how many there were

Naruto: This isn't good Hokage Sama.....

Hokage: We will defend this village until every last one of us is dead.....Konoha won't go down without a fight

Naruto: I will die to protect this village and its people, I love everyone in this village

The Hokage smiled at Naruto, he had grown into a fine young man, one that he was proud off, as his adopted son.....

Meanwhile back in space

Harry: The Breen ships are destroyed

Tom: But the battle is costing us a lot of ships

Tuvok: At this rate, we will lose 90% of our fleet by the end of this battle, and I cannot guarantee that we will be part of the 10% who survive

Chakotay: We have our orders.....

* * *

End Chapter 11

* * *


	12. I won't forgive you!

* * *

**Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 12, I Won't forgive you!**

* * *

On the Freedom's bridge, most consoles had blown up or were barely operational, most of the lights including emergency lights were off line except a few and they were flickering, the Blue flashing lights still blinked, Kira slowly sat up, he slowly began to remember what had happened, he gets up

Kira: Is everyone alright?

Sasuke was slowly getting up from the ground

Sasuke: Yeah I'm alright, nothing broken

Ino: Me too, I bumped my head on my console but I should be ok

Kira: Sasuke scan her with a medical tricorder

Sasuke got the Emergency Med Kit from his console and made it to Ino trying not to trip over the debris from the bridge, Athrun was waking up, he sat up

Kira: You alright Athrun?

Athrun: I will live....

Kira looked around for Tucker, he found him laying on the ground

Kira: Captain, you alright sir?

He did not respond Kira grabbed an other med kit from the helm console and began to scan the captain

Kira: He has internal bleeding; we need to get him to sickbay at once

Athrun: How? There is no power all ship systems are critically damaged

Kira: All new ships are equipped with the new Emergency turbolift power generators, as long as the turbolift shaft is undamaged, we can get it to work again, Sasuke how is Ino?

Sasuke: Mild concussion, but she is ok

Kira: Sasuke force open the turbolift doors, Athrun help me carry the captain to the lift

Sasuke forced the turbo lift doors open and stepped in, Athrun and Kira dragged the captain into the lift and Ino fallowed them in

Kira: Sasuke take my place and hold the captain

Sasuke: Aye

they trade places, Kira opens a panel on the wall and starts to tap the console, it lights up stating the turbolift emergency system is online, he taps a few more buttons and tells it to do a scan of the shafts, making sure that they had a clear path to sickbay, luckily the turbolift shafts were undamaged, he then input the command into the lift manually, the lift began to move, it took them to deck 6 where sickbay was located. They walked out and entered sickbay, it was full of injured crew members, the medical staff was working hard with what little power they had, sickbay had its own emergency power but it was limited

Rick: Captain? Is he alright?

Kira: He has massive internal bleeding

Rick: Right put him on the main bio bed, nurse we will need to operate, what happened?

Kira: We were forced to crash land on Konoha after we lost our impulse engines

Sasuke noticed something right away.....Hinata was missing

Sasuke: Where is Hinata?

Rick ...I don't know she knocked me out after I refused to allow her to leave, she said something about having to protect Naruto, I can only assume she is down on the planet somewhere

Sasuke: Hinata knocked you out?

Ino: That's not like her

Once they had laid the captain on the bio bed they stepped out of sickbay to allow them the space they needed

Kira: Sasuke, you and me will find a way to get off the ship and see if you know where we landed

Sasuke: Aye sir

Kira: Ino you and Athrun go to main engineering, see if you can help with the repairs

Ino: But.....Do you think that this ship will fly again?

Kira: Once all systems are back online I don't see why not, the hull it self is undamaged and somehow the struts did not give out, you have your orders

Athrun&Ino: Aye sir

They both went back to the turbolift and tapped the console to take them to main engineering

Kira: Come Sasuke, lets try to figure out where we landed

They were able to find a way to get off the ship and onto the outer hull, Sasuke and Kira made there way to the top of the ship, they look around, Sasuke seam to recognise the area

Sasuke: I know where this is.....

Kira: Near Konoha?

Sasuke: No.....We landed near the hidden village of the Sand...... I can see it from here but...

He took a pair of binoculars he had brought with him

Sasuke: They are under attack, my god there are so many.....

Kira: Well then I think we should assemble our security teams and give them some help

Sasuke: Sir?

Kira: I don't plan on sitting around on my hands and doing nothing while everyone else fights, come on we are going to find all the security officers we can find and take the shuttles over to that village

Sasuke: Aye sir

All of Konoha's defences were getting ready for the assault, the first wave came in, the teams held there own, the ninja's were lucky because the Kots fought hand to hand unlike most advanced species, this gave them the edge, but the Kots also had strong bodies, they were physically strong, the Hokage and Naruto were fighting side by side

Naruto: Hokage Sama, don't worry we will save Konoha

They kept on fighting, the second wave came and the third, they started to lose control , the superior numbers were starting to catch up to them, the ninjas had to create shadow clones just to hold the lines, a few Kots were able to brake threw the ANBU Lines and tried to strike the Hokage, he stopped them, but an other one came from the other side, also stopped, the 3erd on caught him off guard striking him in the back

Naruto: HOKAGE SAMA!!

He ran towards him taking out the KOTS around him

Naruto: Hokage? Are you alright?

Hokage: I'm alright the wounds are light

He gave Naruto a smile, but Naruto had known the man his entire life, as his step father, he knew he was hiding the truth

Naruto: How could I allow this to happen....This is my fault

Hokage: I'm alright don't worry

Naruto tapped his comm badge

Naruto: Naruto to Freedom...Come in Freedom....

He got nothing

Naruto: Freedom?.....

He hit his comm badge twice, once to close the channel, second to open a new channel

Naruto: Naruto to Voyager, come in Voyager

Chakotay: Voyager here

Naruto: Where is the freedom?

Chakotay: .....I'm sorry Naruto, they were forced to crash on the planet, we don't know there condition at this moment

Naruto: ....No that can't be....

Naruto couldn't believe it, but then he remembered why he had to call them

Naruto: Captain, can you get within transporter range and beam up the Hokage? He has been critically injured....And you know he will be our best ally in getting Konoha into the Federation

Chakotay: Understood, the tides of battle have changed in our favour, the Romulans and Klingons have sent ships to aid us, you wont be seeing any new Kots landing on the planet

Naruto: That is great news

Chakotay: Energising

The Hokage was beamed up by Voyager

Chakotay: I'm sure Sakura will do her best to save him

Naruto: I know she will, and captain....When you get the chance please find out what happened to the Freedom

Chakotay: Will do, we have to get back to the fight now, Voyager out

Naruto got back to his feet, he now had a very pissed off and annoyed look

Naruto: You capture me and conduct experiments, you capture Hinata and hurt her with similar experiments, you kill my friends, you shoot down my ship , you hurt a man who I love and respect as a father, you attack my planet and my village..... I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU

Naruto's blue eyes changed into Red Eyes, the eyes of the demon fox, a red aura surrounded him, his canine teeth began to grow into fangs

Hinata had finally found Naruto she stood behind him, she had never seen Naruto in this state, very few had, she had let her guard down and a Kots was able to hit her from behind, she let out a small scream that got Naruto's attention, he turned around

Naruto: Hinata!! YOU BASTARDS

With lighting speed he ran towards them throwing a punch that literally penetrates there bodies

Naruto: Don't you dare hurt her again you monsters

Hinata: Naruto......

Naruto put his hands together

Naruto: Shadow Replication

All of a sudden there were 20 of him and they all went berserk on the Kots, Naruto puts his right hand to his side , he gathers chakara into his hand until it becomes a blue ball, he puts his left hand on his other side and does the same until it becomes a red ball, he runs right into the middle of the enemy lines

Naruto: DOUBLE RASENGAN!!!

With that he kills the entire line of Kots, the ANBU forces were in AWE of Naruto's power

Itachi: .......My god when did he get this power? And how can this be the same Naruto who left Konoha?

Naruto didn't even look tired, unlike in space, he was using 100% of his powers, and on Konoha, Naruto's Chakara was almost limitless

Naruto: Like I said.....I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!

* * *

End chapter 12

* * *


	13. Naruto's Betrayal?

* * *

**Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 13, Naruto's Betrayal?**

* * *

Naruto was on a Rampage, taking out Kots left and right, his rage was taking over little by little, he came face to face with a Kots who had grin on his face

Naruto: What are you smiling about

Kots 1: Because, my favorite lab experiment is more powerful then I could have ever imagine

Naruto: What the hell are you talking about

He took out a device and pointed it in Naruto's direction, he pressed some buttons, Naruto fell to his knees, his body seemed to have lost all life, his eyes looked like he had no soul, he was staring into nothingness

Hinata: NARUTO?

The Kots doctor then began to tap other buttons, Naruto got back up, but his face and eyes still remained lifeless

Kots 1: Don't worry my dear, he will be fine, and so will you, unfortunately we were not able to finish our experiment on you, so we will have to save your life

With lighting speed Naruto knocked Hinata out without hurting her, he laid her down

Itachi: Naruto?!!?

Naruto turned towards him and got into fighting position, he ran at Itachi and began to attack him, Itachi surprised by this was able to block them, he grabbed Naruto and lifted him in the air

Itachi: NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! STOP IT

But Naruto didn't respond, he grabbed Itachi's arm, very few people could even get their hands on Itachi, he wasn't a ANBU Captain for nothing, but Naruto proved to be a match for Itachi, he threw him to the ground, Naruto got back up

Itachi: Naruto, I don't know what's going on but you give me no choice...If you have turned on us, you have turned on the Hokage, who had so much hope for you and to be honest, so did I....Why did you do this Naruto, why

Naruto ran towards Itachi again attacking him with relentlessly, Itachi was able to take a few steps back, he looked straight into Naruto's eyes

Itachi: I'm sorry I have to use this on you but you give me no choice, Mangekyou Sharingan

His Sharingan change into a more complex one, he tries to enter Naruto's head to find the answers he seeks

Itachi: How can this be.... I can't....I can't get into your mind, but no one has ever been able to stop the Mangekyou Sharingan before.....

Naruto put a hand to his side and began to mass up energy

Itachi: .....Rasengan

Itachi put his hands together

Itachi: Shadow Replication

he created 19 extras

Naruto begins to run towards them, Itachi and his clones run towards Naruto, they all start to do a jutsu at the same time

Itachi: Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Attack)

All 20 of the Itachi's launch a fire attack at Naruto to the point we couldn't see anything other than the fire, they stop the attack and wait....Nothing was moving other then the flames

Itachi: I'm sorry Naruto that it had to come to this, but you left me no choice, I only hope that Hokage Sama can forgive me......

but just then, Naruto jumped out of the flames, Rasengan still ready, he attacks the Itachi's taking most of them down with one hit, he stood there facing Itachi, his uniforms had minor burns, his look was still empty, his red eyes staring straight into Itachi's red Mangekyou Sharingan eyes

Itachi: He is incredible.... He is indeed worthy of the title Hokage....

Jiraiya: Itachi.....Your letting a little kid get the better of you now?

Itachi: Jiraiya Sama?!

Jiraiya: What are you doing Itachi, attacking one of our own!

Itachi: Jiraiya Sama, be careful , Naruto has turn his back on Konoha

Jiraiya looked into Naruto's eyes, the Hokage had Entrusted Naruto to Jiraiya's care as a child, to train him be his mentor

Jiraiya: This isn't the Naruto we know Itachi, his eyes, his eyes are empty, something is wrong with him, I do not believe that he is doing this of his own free will

The red Aura around Naruto was getting stronger and stronger

Naruto began to attack Jiraiya, he started to generate his rasengan and with speed he tried to hit Jiraiya with it, but only met a rasengan from Jiraiya, but Jiraiya's was more powerful and Naruto flew to the ground

Jiraiya: I believe that you forgot who though you the Rasengan, you won't get me with it

But Naruto got up and did try again with the rasengan, but this time it was as powerful as Jiraiya's, they remained locked in power, but Naruto brought up his other hand

Jiraiya: A second rasengan?!?!

Jiraiya dodge it and bent down, he gave an elbow right into Naruto's stomach sending him flying to the ground

Jiraiya: You have grown powerful Naruto, but you lack experience

The aura around Naruto began to take the shape of a fox, Naruto's body was surrounded by the aura, it had 1 tail

Jiraiya: The demon fox?

Itachi: Could the seal be braking?

Jiraiya: Impossible, the 4th made the seal himself it can't be braking

Itachi: Then how do you explain this

Without warning Naruto went back on the attack, this time he attacked both Itachi and Jiraiya

Kots 1: This is most interesting, I never would have imagined such power existed in one person, this is indeed a surprise ,once this is over I will dissect his body to find out more about it

Sakura: Fat chance, surrender or I shoot

Starfleet security officers, and the Konoha Starfleet officers were beaming down, they had finally won the fight in space and could concentrate taking out the Kots on the planet

Kots 1: How could this have happened ? Where are our fleets

Sakura: Floating debris in space, or fleeing the battle

The Kots hid the device controlling Naruto in his pocket and surrendered

She turned her attention to Naruto who was fighting both Itachi and Jiraiya

Sakura: Naruto?

While she wasn't looking the Kots pressed some buttons on his device

Naruto suddenly turned towards Sakura

Sakura: Naruto what are you doing?

He ran towards her, his rasengan fully powered, she began to tremble, she couldn't believe Naruto had turned his back on them, and now he was just about to kill her, she shut her eyes, she knew she didn't have the speed to dodge it, she awaited death and prayed it would be painless.......Seconds pass, she opened an eye amazed at what she saw, she opened her other eye, Naruto had stopped at mere inches of her head, the rasengan still powered, his face was full of sweat and his eyes were looking straight into hers

Sakura: Naruto?

Kots 1: Damn you kill her!! I didn't tell you to stop

Naruto's arm began to lower and the resengan disappeared, his red eyes turned back to their sky blue and his red aura disappeared as well, his Fang like Teeth had also returned to normal, he smiled at her and collapsed into Sakura's arms passing out

Sakura: I don't know what's going on but I think you have something to do with it!

She said to the Kots Doctor while still holding Naruto in her arms

Itachi and Jiraiya joined them

Jiraiya: He couldn't hit you..?

Itachi: He beat up Hinata, me and Jiraiya Sama but couldn't hit Sakura.....

Jiraiya: Well he has good taste I will give him that

Sakura looked a bit embarrassed but still didn't understand what had just happened or what they were talking about

Security officers took the Kots who had surrendered into custody, Konoha still had minor pockets of fighting around the planet but it was out of danger, Naruto and Sakura had beamed back to Voyager where she and the doctor could examine Naruto

The Doctor: I think I understand, take a look at this

Sakura: Those look like....Nano bots?

The Doctor: Yes, until now they had masked themselves as red blood cells, but now they have been activated

Sakura: So Naruto was not in control of his body?

The Doctor: That is correct, there are so many of them, there is no way he could have controlled his body

Sakura: Then.....How did he stop it from killing me?

The Doctor: I don't know, but let's get these things out of him

She looked at Naruto, his uniform was ripped and burnt, his body was bruised, but he looked peaceful, she walked towards him and sat by his side, she leaned over and gave his forehead a kiss

Sakura: thank you Naruto...

* * *

End Chapter 13

* * *


	14. Joining the Federation

Alright, this is the final chapter of this book, and its a big one, i hope you all enjoy the read, thank you for all who still read this story :) i know you are few, but i appreciate you all

* * *

**Book 4 - Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's - Chapter 14, Joining the Federation (Final chapter)  
**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the Sand Village, the Freedom's Security teams had rounded up the remaining Kots

Baki: I can't thank you enough for your support Sasuke

Sasuke: It's not a problem

Baki: Our Kazekage is on a visit to Konoha, without your help or his powers we would of fell to these things

Sasuke: We won't let Konoha fall, all of Konoha must unite under 1 banner

Baki: I can't help but agree

Starfleet officers began to beam down, among them was Tenten, Kakashi and Kiba

Tenten: Sasuke !! You're alright!!

Sasuke: Hey guys!

Kiba: The enemy fleet began to flee the battle so we are now securing the planet

Kakashi: We won!

Sasuke: Great!

Tenten hugged Sasuke with emotion

Tenten: When we saw the Freedom crash I was so worried

Sasuke: It's alright, the Freedom landed safely, it will be back in space soon enough, once it's been repaired, has anyone heard from Naruto?

Kakashi: Yeah....he's in Voyagers sickbay, as is Hinata

Sasuke: What?

Without waiting for an explanation he tapped his comm badge

Sasuke: Sasuke to Voyager

Harry: Voyager here

Sasuke: Requesting to beam up

Harry: Request granted

Sasuke was beamed up, just as Kira was walking towards the group

Kira: Where is he going?

Kakashi: To check up on Naruto, we don't know the details but we been told he is alright

Kiba: Yeah, he is to stubborn to die

Meanwhile in the Voyagers Sickbay, Sakura was holding Naruto's hand while the doctor was finishing up

The Doctor: There that's all of them

Sakura: Are you sure?

The Doctor: Yes positive, he is out of danger and should be his old self now

Her smile made him happy, like just about everyone else, even he saw the emotion that Sakura had for Naruto, even if she denied it most of the time, the doors to sickbay opened and Sasuke ran in

Sasuke: Is he alright?

Sakura: Sasuke?!

She got up and gave him a friendly hug and they walked to Naruto's bed

The Doctor: I was wondering when you would show up, yes he is fine now

Sasuke: What happened

The Doctor: I believed that when he was captured by the Kots during your first mission as cadets, they did more than just experiment on him, they injected trillions upon trillions of nano bots into his blood, they masked themselves as red blood cells so when i examined him I didn't see anything wrong

Sasuke: What did they do?

Sakura: It appears that once activated they took over his body, Naruto was no longer in control...... He attacked Hinata Itachi and Jiraiya sama....But when he was told to kill me

She looked at the ground and felt embarrassed

Sakura: He just stopped....

Sasuke smiled at the remark

Sasuke: So he is alright?

The Doctor: Yes, I have removed all of the nano bots from his system, he should be his old self now, I'll wake him

He went to Naruto's side and pressed the hypo on his neck, Naruto's eyes slowly began to open

Naruto: What happened..I don't remember much

The Doctor: It's alright you have been threw allot just relax

Sasuke: We won Naruto, but you're the only idiot who ended up in sickbay

Naruto tried to get mad at the statement but the feeling of joy filled him knowing Konoha was out of danger, all of a sudden flashbacks started to enter his mind from the battle with Hinata Itachi and Jiraiya...and then Sakura

Naruto: Sakura where is she!!

Sakura: I'm right here, I'm alright

Naruto: I'm starting to remember what happened....I could see what was going on but couldn't control my actions.... I tried to stop fighting but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried..Then I remember my body trying to harm you.....I had to somehow use everything I had to stop my body but then it all went blank

Sakura was trying to hide her embarrassment

Sakura: You stopped within inches of my head

The Doctor: Alright everybody out, let him rest

Sasuke and Sakura were both walking out of sickbay, Sakura stopped for a second

Sakura: Naruto......

Naruto: Yes?

Sakura: ......No never mind.

And she kept walking as the doors closed behind her

Sasuke: I see you are finally giving into your emotions?

Sakura: What emotions?

Sasuke: Give it up Sakura we all know by now

Sakura was speechless

Sasuke: ....Let's get something to eat; we can come see him latter

A few days had passed , all of the Konoha officers were given permission to stay on the planet for as long as they needed, in the capital city of the Planet, a celebration was taking place, all 5 KAGES were present for the occasion and it was being broadcasted all over Konoha

Naruto and the gang were in there dress uniforms, Chakotay was with them, he had been given the task that he was about to take

Naruto: I can't believe this day has finally come

Sakura: Calm down your going to wrinkle your uniform

Naruto: Our world now knows the real truth and is about to join the federation, and you think I'm worried about a few wrinkles?

She smiled at him, the Hokage was about to make his speech, she grabbed Naruto's hand

Sakura: Come on we can't miss this

They arrive just as the Hokage was getting up for the speech, all the other KAGES were standing behind him

Hokage: My dear fellow Konohans, by now you all know the truth about our past and that we are not alone in the universe, we come from a far away planet called Earth, and out of fear our ancestors chose to hide the truth from its children, but we can no longer allow this fear to control us, only a few days ago, Konoha was under a planet wide invasion, had it not been for the Federation and its allies, we would have no doubt fallen to the hands of the invaders, we owe them our freedom

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands

Hokage: 6 years ago , we first encountered the Federation, and sent a few of our young into space, these young ninjas grew up to become fine Federation Officers, our fear was that if we allowed our people to explore, they would lose the ninja way, they have proven not only was that wrong, they came back more powerful than ever

Again the people cheered

Hokage: Today I don't talk to you as leader of the Leaf village or Fire Country, but as head of the new Unified Council of the Planet, all 5 of the KAGES have decided to unify under 1 banner, a banner that represents not only our countries, but all of Konoha, we are no longer alone, we stand united and we have friends, Captain Chakotay please come

The people cheers were raging on, Chakotay got up from his seat and joined the Hokage

Hokage: It is with pride that we the council of Konoha wish to join the United Federation of Planets

Chakotay: As the person who made first contact with your people 6 years ago, I am honored to welcome you into the great Family that is, The Federation

The People cheered and screamed, the Hokage couldn't help but smile

Hokage: I would like to allow someone to speak now, he is one of the 12 we sent into space, he is a lieutenant, and Future Hokage, LT Uzumaki Naruto

The crowd cheered, Naruto was surprised, he wasn't expecting on having to talk let alone to the entire planet of Konoha, he stepped up to the Podium, not sure of what to say or talk about

Naruto: It is an honor to be here on this day, I cant say I haven't dreamed about it for a long time, Konoha is my home and I'm proud to be a Ninja, I'm proud of my heritage and I will be dammed if I lose it, I have a message to anyone who wishes to go out there and explore, it's not all good, I know firsthand the dangers that are out there, and I suffered a lot from it, but the risks are well worth it, I wouldn't trade this for anything, and one day, when I am asked to come home, I will proudly bear the title of Hokage

The crowed let out cheers of joy

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm in excitement

Sakura: I though you didn't know what to say!

Naruto: I don't know, it just came to me....

Hokage: We cannot forget the men and women who sacrificed their lives in order to make this day come true, the many Ninjas who died at the hands of the Invaders, they died for freedom , for OUR freedom, I declare today to be known as the day Konoha takes its rightful place among the stars !! Today will forever be known as our Liberation day!! May the celebrations begin!!

Fire works fired into the sky and parties erupted planet wide, today was a day of celebration, all the way through the night

Chakotay and the Hokage were talking about the future during the party

Chakotay: I think it would be a good idea to have a school on Konoha, a place to make sure your people are ready for Starfleet Academy

Hokage: Indeed, but we won't allow any technology we don't need, we still want to remain the same

Chakotay: We understand, also we will want to build an outpost in orbit as well as defense platforms and planetary shielding, none of this will interfere with your daily lives, we just want to make sure Konoha is protected

Hokage: I think we can agree to that, but as you said, as long as it doesn't interfere with our lifestyle

Both men agreed and shook hands meanwhile in a more festive part of the village Naruto and the gang were having fun at the party Naruto was talking to an old friend, Shino, when Gai and Lee approached him

Gai: Hey Naruto

Naruto: Hey Gai, hey Lee

Gai: Me and Lee have been thinking

Lee: Yes, we think we are going to resign from Starfleet

Naruto: What? Why? Is it because your still ensigns?

Gai: No, no, we never put importance in rank, we been quite happy on the USS Nova

Naruto: Then why?

Lee: We feel that we must stay on Konoha, this is a bright new future for our people and we wish to be here with them

Naruto: I think I understand.....But why tell me about it

Gai: We felt like we had to tell you first, in a way the entire planet owes everything to you, had you not jumped on Chakotay that day

Naruto was feeling kind of embarrassed, he had never looked at it that way, he did think, indeed what would have happened had he not accidentally been beamed over to Voyager on that day

Naruto: Starfleet is going to miss you guys

Sakura: Naruto!! There you are, I have been looking all over for you

Lee: Sakura!! My spring time Flower !

Sakura just looked at Lee, ever since they were kids he had this crush on her, and he did very little to hide it, but she really had no feelings what so ever on him

Sakura: ....Uh yea

She slowly grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him away

Lee: What did I do wrong

Gai: Don't feel bad Lee, losing to Naruto is nothing to be ashamed of

Lee: Naruto?

Gai: Don't you know yet? Sakura has a crush on Naruto, Kakashi heard it from Ino who heard it from Kiba who heard it from Sasuke

Lee fell to the ground crying

Gai: There there Lee, we are young and full of spring time youth !! We will find someone special

Back with Naruto and Sakura

Naruto: What was that about?

Sakura: Don't get any ideas...I had to get away from him...

Even as she said those words she knew she was lying to herself

Naruto: I wasn't thinking anything I swear…

fireworks flew into the sky, Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to come with him

Sakura: Where are we going?

Naruto: Just come on fallow me, trust me, it's worth it

She fallowed him holding onto his arm, they kept on running until they reached the Lake, an area was hidden from the rest of the area, there was no one around, they could see the fireworks perfectly from that spot and to make it even better, it reflected perfectly into the water

Naruto: This place is special to me, when I was a kid I use to come here and think about stuff or just to get away from Sasuke who was always being a jerk to me

Sakura: You know....He actually always looked out for you, even back when we were kids he kept on referring to you as a brother

Naruto: I know, and I guess that's what brothers do, fight, but this was my special place, its hidden from the rest of the lake but you can still see everything

The fireworks just kept on going, Sakura felt happy, she felt safe, she felt safe with Naruto, she hugged him

Sakura: Thanks Naruto....

Naruto: It's alright, I trust you, it can be our special place now

Sakura: That's not what I meant....although I am happy that you showed me this spot, what I meant is, thank you for always protecting me......Even when I'm always such a pain to you

It was Naruto's turned to look embarrassed

Naruto: It's no problem, I wouldn't let any harm come to you

She smiled at him, she pulled down on him forcing him to sit down with her, they laid down looking at the sky, the fireworks didn't seem to want to stop, and they watched it together, she didn't let go of his arm during the entire night

* * *

End Chapter 14, End book 4

* * *

Konoha is now part of the Federation and the war has taken a new turn, have we seen the last of the Kots ? Find out in the next exciting Episode

Book 5 StarTrek Predator: Archangel


	15. Book 5 is out

Well this story has come to an end; however the new story has started :)

Check it out, Star Trek Predator: Archangel

Also check out the new Naruto fanfic i have started called Saving old bonds

Enjoy :)


End file.
